


Before It Falls Apart (Help Me Piece It All Together Darling)

by lokislawyer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physician!Stephen, Rhodey is the best bro, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, but what's new, christine and wong are good bros, conspiracies and plots, court intrigue, crown prince!Tony, i have no patience and honestly neither does tony, pepper and christine are lesbians don't @ me, pepper is the best wingwoman, tony is a flirty lil shit, tony may look like he has it all figured out but he doesn't, well slow burn ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokislawyer/pseuds/lokislawyer
Summary: After receiving a letter from his old mentor, Stephen must relocate to the palace and begin a new life as the new Physician to the royal family. As if that wasn't enough, he also must deal with the conspiracy surrounding the crown prince and his growing affections towards the insufferable man.*********Victorian-esque era AU where nothing is as it seems and danger surrounds our boys from every corner. spies and criminals, lovers and enemies, fighters and healers, and in the midst of it all are a prince who just wants to set the world right and a doctor who wants to protect the ones he loves.summary edited 25/3updates every friday and monday
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 39
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessrdj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> Welcome to my first ever fic in the Marvel Universe!  
> Special thanks to Cami who pushed and encouraged me to grow a pair and actually write my ideas instead of just presenting them to her and running away, darling you are a gem!  
> I'd also like to thank Ace, Stark, Wiz and the rest of the IronStrange gc fam for all their help, you guys are the best!  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

**Stephen**

As far as his evenings went, this one was quite peculiar. Stephen Strange, a graduate of the Royal College of Physicians with honors, now a doctor at St. Thomas’ Hospital, had just finished his shift at the hospital and was on his way home. Upon arriving in his humble room in the inn he was staying in, he noticed there was a letter on the floor. He picked it up to inspect it and found a red seal on it with the insignia of the royal family. Now thoroughly intrigued, he opened the letter and quickly scanned it growing more alarmed by the second. It was addressed to him from the palace, specifically from one Dr. Swinton, his old mentor at the Royal College who has been Physician to the King for the past decade. He read it about three times before the words started to register fully.

“ _My Dear Stephen,_

_How fared you in the two months since our last correspondence? I should hope you have been giving Dr. Mordo a right headache! That man is far too serious for his own good!_

_  
How have you been dealing with the recent fever cases? I trust you’ve found the connection between the cases? I will not say much for you are a smart lad and have probably deduced it already._

_I haven’t been feeling quite like myself lately and I fear my illness has progressed far too greatly for me to keep pretending like I can keep practicing my profession, which brings me to my purpose in writing to you: I have been tasked with choosing my successor as a Royal Physician by his majesty the King Regent. I was asked to give a list of possible candidates for the council to interview and choose who they deem suitable. I am asking you in fervor to accept being my top candidate._

_The truth is , my dear boy, I don’t trust anyone else but you to take this responsibility. The Crown Prince will need an ally in the palace for his are few, and the tides are turning soon._

_  
My sincerest affections,_

_T. Swinton.”_

Stephen’s mind was reeling with the implications of the letter. Once he calmed himself down a bit, he sat on the wooden chair in front of the fireplace and dissected the information in his mind.

Dr. Swinton’s days were numbered, that much was clear, and it was the most painful thing to accept. As a doctor, he understood how terminal illness rots one’s body until there’s nothing left. But as a former apprentice, and a something of a son, to the older man, he refused to believe there would be a time where the old man wouldn’t be there to guide him. He had been a blessing to Stephen when he was but a young, arrogant student who thought his superior intellect meant everyone else was beneath him. Safe to say the good Doctor put him in his place quickly. Stephen was annoyed at the man at first but soon after he was grateful for the man’s presence and guiding hand. He jokingly referred to him occasionally as ‘The Ancient One’, a title he took with great pride.

The second thing he noticed were the last lines, “The Crown Prince will need an ally in the palace for his are few, and the tides are turning soon.” That was a peculiar thing to include in a letter essentially made to be a job offer. Why would the infamous Crown Prince need Stephen’s support? What tides are going to turn? It was all very puzzling and Stephen was nothing if not curious, and he vowed to himself and to his Dr. Swinton that he would get to the bottom of this.  
Being told you were the top candidate to be the king Regent’s new physician was one thing, actually passing the interview with flying colors and being told to pack your bags and move into the palace was another thing altogether. Stephen never imagined something like this happening to him when he pursued medicine ten years ago. He thought he would work in a local hospital or even opening a clinic, but not this.

Nevertheless, this was a great privilege and an opportunity to investigate the contents of the letter and to prove himself to the throngs of people who doubted him. Not that he cared about them, mind you. He learned from a young age to tune out the underhanded comments and the sneers that were covered in a smirk. He never had it easy and had to work himself to the bone to get where he was, but he preferred it this way. He’d rather break himself pursuing his passion than to be handed things and develop a complacency.  
As he was unpacking his bags, he mused about how his life was about to shift even more dramatically. Not only is he to be the King Regent’s physician, but he is to be the chief physician to the entire royal family and important court members. That’s bound to be interesting. He is not naïve, he knows there will be individuals that will try to manipulate him for sensitive information but he is a doctor that swore an oath first, and a man of honor second, and he won’t be played like a fiddle or be a pawn in their little games. He idly wondered what plots he would be swept into unwittingly and chuckled to himself. What is he getting himself into…

Not three days into his duties at the royal medical wing, and the strangest thing happens. He was treating one of the kitchen girls after an accident including a giant pot of broth and a frankly obscene amount of butter resulted in a second degree burn on her left arm. He was just finishing up wrapping her arm when a young man came bursting into the infirmary. He was limping and leaning his weight heavily into his left side. After a clinical sweep of his entire form, Stephen gleaned enough information and summarized this man has been in a fight recently. The stranger continued his approach until he stopped and leaned his elbows on the working table and gave the two room residents a wide confident smile. _Someone who was used to working a crowd then_. Interesting. The kitchen girl had her back to him so the smile was focused on Stephen in full effect and if he was a lesser man he would’ve melted under it. But he wasn’t therefore he didn’t.

Stephen raised his eyebrow at the man who was still smiling in that ‘would’ve been charming’ way and he actually widened his smile, if that was even possible, and gave Stephen a full sweep before pinning him with a gaze.

“Hello there, darling.” He purred, “You’re new here aren’t you?”  
The kitchen girl choked on air and turned to the stranger, almost flinging Stephen’s hands away in her haste. His grip tightened on her arm and he gave the stranger a glare.  
“Your highness!” She exclaimed.

Ah. That settles it then.

“Me!” the Crown Prince replied enthusiastically. She tried to get up but Stephen’s firm grip rooted her to her place. She turned to him with panicked eyes, her already pain-filled face was pale and sweaty. Servants aren’t supposed to be treated by the royal physician but he was already in the kitchen looking for some herbs when the incident happened. He wasn’t about to let her take the fall for him and get punished on top of being burned this badly! He turned to the prince and was surprised to find, instead of an angry or affronted look, a dimmed smile with a sad tinge to it. He was about to defend the girl when the prince interrupted him by yawning and straightening up.

“Right, since you’re busy at the moment, I’ll be making myself comfortable on this cot right here until you call for me, doctor, is that alright with you” he gave Stephen a pointed look and Stephen gladly took the hint and nodded, redirecting the girl’s attention to himself.

After finishing up her treatment and sending her with words of advice and some salve, making her promise to seek him out if she or any other friend had another injury, he turned to the prince currently lounging on the cot with his eyes closed and his right hand massaging his leg. Stephen cleared his throat and the prince cracked open an eye and looked at Stephen,  
“Is it my turn now, good doctor?” he had both eyes open now, and gave Stephen a slight smirk. Stephen was not above rolling his eyes and pulled a chair to sit next to the cot. The prince sat up and Stephen proceeded to quickly and wordlessly examine the prince by prodding along his right leg until he found the problem. He asked for permission to lift the pant legs up to reveal skin by tilting his head and pinching the fabric and pulling it up with a raised eyebrow. The prince nodded amusedly and Stephen turned his attention back to the leg. He made quick work of the pant leg and promptly revealed a swath of bruised skin and a long vertical not-quite-deep gash. He frowned as he touched the taut skin around it, this was at least two days old as it was already starting to heal. As he was touching various bruises he mused about what kind of person would injure the prince like this. This was obviously not caused by a regular sparring match and there was no war or battle occurring this past week to cause something like this. If a royal was injured in an accident he would be informed and called to treat them immediately, so this was not the case either. Stephen was greatly intrigued now but he wouldn’t give the prince the satisfaction of appearing eager. One mustn’t appear overexcited it was unprofessional and uncomely at that. With a sigh he covered the leg and leaned back, folding his hands on his lap and giving the prince his full attention.

“Alright your highness,” Stephen started, “the cut isn’t infected and has already started to heal nicely. I expect you’ve been taking care of it?” at the prince’s nod Stephen continued, “Very well, I’m going to give you two salves, one for the bruises and one for the cut. I’ll apply them right now if you’ll allow me?”

“Do whatever pleases you, darling.” The prince answered with a wink. Stephen gave him an unimpressed look and went to get the jars of salve he needed. When he came back he found the price had already pulled the pant leg up and was picking at a scab at the edge of the cut. Stephen stopped next to him and smacked his hand away from the wound without hesitation. Prince or not, he was NOT going to allow such childish behavior to ruin his work before it had started! The prince looked up instantly, face slack with surprise. The surprise quickly melted into a delighted expression. What, did he _like_ being reprimanded? Well, _someone_ didn’t have a healthy childhood.

Stephen sat down without prodding _that_ can of worms and promptly started explaining the salves and their properties to an attentive prince and applied them as gently as he could, not wanting to upset the delicate healing process. When he finished, he wrapped the injuries and pulled the pant leg down over them. He resigned himself to ask the question he’s been itching to ask, propriety be damned! He was a doctor first and his professional curiosity would take over him whether he liked it or not. Squaring his shoulders, he busied himself with collecting the jars and preparing them as he broached the subject.

“What caused you such an injury, if you don’t mind me asking, your highness?” The prince chuckled and raised his eyebrows at Stephen.

“Took you long enough.” He replied, “I spend a lot of time in my workshop with various machines and you know, accidents happen…” he gestured vaguely with his hand and grinned obnoxiously. Stephen tilted his head and gave him a calculated look. He couldn’t have been more clearly lying. It was clear as day that the injury was caused by some sort of fight but the prince was lying about it, and lying badly at that. Was he taking Stephen for a fool? Did he think a doctor as experienced as Stephen wouldn’t have noticed the obvious signs? As he was about to retort with something in poor taste a thought occurred to him; what if this was a test? What if this was the prince’s way of trying to figure out if he can trust Stephen. Stephen considered his options and decided that he didn’t want to antagonize the prince as he seemed genuinely of the good sort. Dr. Swinton’s letter came back to the forefront of his mind and again he wondered what the Crown Prince got into to require the old doctor to bring Stephen of all people into it. With his mind made up he snorted and directed a pointed look at the prince.

“Well, if that’s the case then you must be careful with those machines of yours. We wouldn’t want them to cause you more injuries now would we?” the prince grinned mischievously and gave a mock bow,  
“Your word is my command, my dear doctor.” The prince proceeded to carefully hop off the cot and limp to the door. Just before leaving he turned to the doctor and the flirtatious smile made a return.  
“Oh and no need for all that ‘your highness’ business. You can call me Anthony.”  
“I’ll try to keep that in mind, your highness, but you know I’m such a busy man and sometimes things just slip my mind.” Stephen countered with an easy smirk that the prince answered with a grin,  
“Oh of course! My apologies, dear doctor.”  
“No need for that, your highness.” He shook his head, “And my name is Stephen.”  
“I know.” Prince Anthony replied with an upward tilt to his lips before mock bowing, turning and walking out of the door, leaving Stephen’s mind reeling.

“What on earth just happened?” he wondered to himself and had a feeling this question is going to become a common occurrence...


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince gets a visit from a friend...

**Anthony**

The new doctor was an unexpected, and rather delightful, development in Anthony’s dull life inside the palace.

Their first meeting has been on his mind over the past few days. It was obvious that he knew Anthony was lying about his injuries and yet he played along, which ranked him high in Anthony’s books. It didn’t help that he was unfairly handsome and had a sharp wit to go with it, if Anthony didn’t fancy men before, he surely did now.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and shook that particular train of thought away. This was a bit of harmless fun, nothing else to it than that.

Right.

Nothing else to it.

Anthony was not thinking about the doctor’s brilliant blue eyes and how the light from the window reflected on them, changing their color to a more golden green hue when he was looking down on him.

Not at all.

He sighed, putting his tools away and placing the pistol that he was trying to engrave on the work table. He hasn’t been able to get any solid work done since his visit to the medical wing. Anthony absentmindedly rubbed the cut. It was mostly healed now. It might have been due to him applying the salves religiously but if anyone asked he would firmly deny it.

A few moments later his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of the workshop. He straightened up and called for the knocker to come inside. Jarvis pushed the door open and bowed, “Your highness,” he started and moved to stand closer to Anthony when he waved him in, “Colonel Rhodes is making his way to the workshop as we speak.” Anthony beamed at the mention of his closest friend. He got up and went to the table set against the wall furthest from the door, where he keeps his finished projects. His hand hovered over the various firearms on the table, making a wiggling motion and humming before settling on the black pistol with silver engravings he made specifically for the colonel. He wrapped the pistol in a red velvet cloth before placing it in a small black box. He smiled down at the box and placed it on his worktable.

The arrival of his friend came a short while after Jarvis had left the workshop. The colonel rapped on the door once before pushing it and entering the room, as was customary between them. He and colonel James Rhodes have known each other for years and after a while of knowing each other, formalities grew tedious and they decided to drop them altogether if they were alone. The good colonel was all too used to Anthony’s shenanigans and has long since developed a thick skin to any tomfoolery Anthony was cooking up.

“Anthony Edward the second! I thought I made myself abundantly clear when I said no activities in East London while I’m away on duty!” Rhodes’ stormy expression would have made any sane person wilt under his gaze. But Prince Anthony Edward, second of his name, was no sane person and therefore felt no shame in antagonizing the colonel further.

“But, dearest! I had vital information and had to act at once! You wouldn’t want that weasel Ashford to continue his operations on the docks, would you?” Anthony gave Rhodes his best innocent look, fluttering his long eyelashes at him. Rhodes’ stony expression did not falter for even a second.

“You know this look has never worked on me? Ever?” Rhodes directed his most unimpressed look at Anthony, making him huff and drop the act. Anthony padded over to the worktable and retrieved the box.

“In any case, I stopped them in time _and_ managed to come back relatively whole and hale!” He argued sullenly.

“ _Relatively-_ “ Rhodes tried to question Anthony only to be interrupted by the prince turning and presenting the box with a flourish to the colonel. Rhodes’ eyes glinted with interest at the sight of the black box placed innocently on Anthony’s palms.

“Is that-“ He took a step forward but caught himself and tried to regain the stern expression but to no avail, Anthony was already grinning at him like a shark.

“Your new and completely custom made Colt, complete with special silver engravings? Why, yes!”

Colonel Rhodes sighed a deep, longsuffering, sigh and raised his eyebrow at Anthony, “Are you trying to bribe me into changing the subject?” he asked and Anthony snorted,

“Are you trying to tell me you’re above it?” he retorted. Rhodes pretended to consider it for a second before sighing and motioning for Anthony to hand it over, “Fair point.”

He took the box and crossed the distance to the chaise in the back of the workshop. He plumped down unceremoniously and opened the box and peeled away the velvet cloth, revealing the shiny metal of the Colt, a twin copy of the New Army Model the Americans created, but improved immensely of course. The Americans could never hope to reach Anthony’s level of ingenuity and gunsmithing expertise, if he would say so himself. And it would be suspicious if colonel Rhodes suddenly acquired a new, never before seen, weapon. So they had to settle on an already existing model and improving it.

Anthony watched Rhodes reverently run his finger on the smooth, black wood of the grip before settling on the engraved words:

‘ _James E. Rhodes_

_The War Machine’_

Rhodes looked up at Anthony with stunned surprise. Anthony smiled warmly at his friend, “You’ve made many sacrifices in the name of King and country and I wanted to commemorate that.” Anthony stated before settling down next to his friend on the chaise, “You _are_ the War Machine, Rhodes. It’s not just a title your troops gave you. That’s _who you are._ A genius strategist and brilliant leader in battle, and we’re all the more lucky to have you on our side.”

Rhodes looked on the verge of tears before composing himself and huffing a breath, “Can you imagine if I had chosen to work with the French instead of the English? All of you would be eating baguettes and singing La Marseillaise by now!” Anthony snorted a laugh, effectively cutting through the heavy emotional atmosphere like a knife through butter. Rhodes pushed a laughing Anthony away from him and placed the box to the side.

Anthony, sensing Rhodes’ serious demeanor returning, straightened up and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“In all seriousness, Anthony.” The colonel started, “Going to the East End alone was a dangerous and idiotic move on your part. The locals may appreciate you disrupting the work of greedy lords who mistreat the common folk for extra coin, but a lot of the crime syndicates work with said greedy lords and won’t take too kindly to anyone standing between them and their money.”

Anthony sighed and picked at a loose thread in his worn pants, “I know, Rhodes. Believe me, I do. I’m not a complete imbecile contrary to popular belief.” He directed a pointed look at Rhodes who just scoffed in response. “The information I received from the Ladies was marked with red, and you know any information they give marked as such must be acted upon at once.”

“I know.” The colonel sighed and rubbed his eyes with a hand, “Alright then, tell me what happened, how it happened and what new injuries you acquired so I could find a nurse discreet enough to treat them.”

Anthony bit his lip and tried valiantly to maintain an innocent expression, failing miserably. Rhodes was instantly suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at Anthony, “What did you do, Anthony?”

“Well,” He started, and didn’t _that_ promise trouble for Rhodes, “I might have already gone to a doctor when the cut I received from Ashford’s men proved to be too bothersome.”

Rhodes stared at him like he sprouted a second head. In all honesty, Anthony doesn’t have the best record in the foreign realm of self-preservation, so he doesn’t really blame his friend for his shocked expression.

“I’m terribly sorry, I must have heard wrong. Did you just say you visited a doctor? You? Visit a doctor for a matter of your own health?”

“No need to look so shocked, I _am_ capable of making sensible decisions _once_ in a blue moon!”

“Well I’m glad you realize how much of rare occurrence that is and- Wait, hold on a moment!” Anthony knew that expression, it was Rhodes’ _‘I just realized Anthony did something I don’t approve of’_ face, “What did you mean you’ve gone to a doctor, what doctor? Old Swinton retired, didn’t he? He said he would send for a replacement…” At Anthony’s answering, completely false, innocent smile, the colonel groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands.

“Anthony, _please_ tell me you did not risk discovery by recklessly letting someone we don’t know or trust see that you were injured?” Rhodes’ voice was muffled from the hands still pressed to his face, as if they could protect him from the stupidity of the world he lived in.

“I was very responsible and gave him a good answer when he asked me about it.” Anthony replied proudly, “And besides, he didn’t prod like I expected him to and he didn’t even hesitate to reprimand me! Honestly, Rhodes, you’d love him.” Rhodes lowered his hands finally and gave him a look and Anthony felt his friend’s intense brown eyes pierce right through him.

“Oh Anthony, tell me this isn’t what I think it is!”

“What do you mean?”

Rhodes pinned him with a most unimpressed glare and Anthony acquiesced, “Alright, yes, I _do_ know what you mean but for the record, I don’t plan on pursuing it.”

“Yes and I haven’t heard you say _that_ before.” Anthony rolled his eyes at his friend. Honestly, the utter disrespect he gets in his own palace.

After their brief conversation regarding the discreet, and completely unfairly handsome, doctor, Anthony dragged the colonel to try his new gun at the other end of the workshop that was modified to be a testing area of sorts.

He watched Rhodes try the revolver, paying half a mind to the proceedings while the other strayed with images of blue eyes, sure hands, and a sharp smirk as they often did for the past few days.

He wondered when he would be able to see the doctor again, and the answer manifested in the shape of two half empty salve jars.

Anthony grinned and forced himself to focus on the situation at hand, pushing all thoughts of his plans to see his doctor for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon!  
> i was planning on posting yesterday but a big wave of depression slapped me in the face lmao
> 
> who are these mysterious “Ladies” Anthony mentioned? and how do they factor into his work as the iron man? you have to wait to find out 👀
> 
> special thanks to Caroline for the incredible wealth of information and ideas she’s given me.
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my darlings Cami, Wiz and Marta💖
> 
> hope you enjoyed and let me know in the comments what you think!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen goes on a little trip...

**Stephen**

The light from the window filtered in through the curtains, casting a golden glow on the objects in the workroom. Stephen stood facing away from the window and the light created a halo around his slender frame. He was humming a tune his mother used to hum when she worked in the kitchen. He had left home when he was eighteen to study medicine at the Royal College of Physicians and had not been there when she passed away. He was too angry at himself and his father to come back for the funeral, and that still made him feel immense guilt. He missed her soothing, lilting voice filling the empty crevices of the house.

Stephen opened the cabinet doors to catalogue his supplies and what needed replenishment. His first week had passed in a blur of activity, dealing with all his new patients and trying to settle into his new life in the palace. His patients ranged from lords to marquises and even the occasional duke. He found himself more than once wondering why accepted this job when he was called to examine high ranking officials. One viscount talked so much about his illegal dealings with associates while Stephen was standing right there examining his bad knee that Stephen honestly was beginning to think they were pranking him or something of the sort, but no they were completely serious and going over their shady business in front of a complete stranger. A stranger that could rat them out at that. Stephen figured it was a test of his ability to keep his mouth shut, and keep it shut he did. It wasn’t in his nature to break a confidentiality oath. And really, it wasn’t his business to interfere. He was there to treat people, not police them.

One curious development happened when he visited the library for the first time just the day before to look for some books, specifically Henry Gray’s Anatomy of the Human Body, De Humani Corporis Fabrica, and Formulae Medicinales cum Indice Virium, which he did not have in his possession and would need for reference. He met a robust, short man with a shaved head and a severely disapproving look etched into his face. He was frowning at Stephen in a displeased manner that made him feel self-conscious. He had tried to ignore the man while he browsed the shelves for the books he needed but he had no luck as the man’s glare bore a hole in the back of his head. After confronting the man he learned that he was actually the chief librarian and that he was in reality a very helpful man when one looked past the grunts and displeased looks. The man, Wong, invited him for tea and Stephen accepted as he sorely needed a break and a bit of casual human interaction. They ended up conversing for over an hour and a half on everything from medicine, to philosophy, to court etiquette and interesting bits of gossip. Apparently, Wong was a hub of information regarding everything to do with the court. He promised he would visit again soon after Wong gave him two of the books he was seeking to find and telling him that he would look for the third, to which Wong replied with a grunt and a nod. Stephen found a soothing presence in Wong’s no nonsense personality and his inability to concede to a point. He enjoyed ribbing the man and watching his frown deepen only for it to turn into a glare when he would catch Stephen’s mischievous smile. 

He sighed when he saw the jar of silver-coated opium pills was nearly empty, as were the jars of coca leaves, chlorodyne, and laudanum. He needed to replenish his stock and add a few more things that some of his patients requested. Dealing with nobility was a right headache and he started to understand why Dr. Swinton felt the need to distance himself and focus on his health. A week in and he already wanted a break.

After writing a full list of what he needed to buy, he decided to pay a visit to his friend’s shop to get them. His friend, Dr. Joseph Bell, was a very shrewd and unusual apothecary, he was sure he would find everything he needed at his shop on the edge of East End.

It had been a while since he had taken a walk and it felt invigorating to breathe the fresh air and watch people roaming around. He usually didn’t like to walk in busy streets but his work in the palace rarely allows for trips outside, so he decided to take full advantage of this reprieve.

Fixing his top hat, he traversed the cobblestoned street, wading between the crowds until he spotted the shop with a brown wooden sign hanging above it that read “Bell’s Apothecary Shop” in swirling letters. He ambled to the shop, pushed the door open and went inside, the little bell above him jingled to announce the presence of a new customer. The air in the shop was thick with the rich smell of ingredients wafting over from the open jars and the pots in the workroom in the back of the shop. The shelves were lined with ingredients of every kind: jars filled with lavender, coriander seeds and Balsam of Peru, jars of medicinal leeches opened to allow the wriggling leeches some air, containers filled with calomel and camphor, and dozens of other items. Some containers had a reddish hue, some a murky brown, and few had a mysterious green. The latter most likely being some type of poison.

The counter was empty but he could hear someone making a clutter in the back room. A sound of something shattering startled Stephen, followed by the person shouting “I’m fine!”

Stephen rolled his eyes to the heavens, this was definitely Joseph. Brilliant doctor as he was, he had the grace of a newborn fawn. The fact that he was still in one piece and practicing medicine was no small miracle.

Stephen waited by the counter for his friend and looked at the assortment of items strewn about on it: A scale, a mortar and pestle, a few small bottles of essential oils, a few books on herbal medicine, some dried herbs and flowers here and there, and a piece of paper with a few items listed on it with the same swirly handwriting as the shop sign. His curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the paper to read it.

“

  * _Tincturae Jalaep_
  * _Magnesiae Sulpatis_
  * _Infusi Sennae_
  * _Misce Fiat_
  * _Haustus Cras Manae Sumendus_



“

 _Latin._ He supposed it was a decent choice for more private note making as most, if not all, of the residents of East End cannot read or speak the language. Stephen recognized the items in the list and made a mental note to check on Wong the next day to see if he had found the last book he was looking for.

“Stephen Strange is that you?”

Stephen turned in the direction of the voice and smiled warmly at the sight of his old friend approaching. Joseph wore a white lab coat over a white shirt and striped vest and pants, the coat was stained with curious looking dark blue spots that had Stephen raise his eyebrows at the man in front of him. Joseph pushed his glasses up and gave Stephen a cursory look, humming in appreciation.

“I see you’re still trying to get that elixir to work.” Remarked Stephen with a nod towards the blue stains. Joseph smirked crookedly and nodded towards Stephen in turn,

“And I see you acquired a new job.” Stephen hummed affirmative and extended his hand for Joseph to shake.

“High paying job, by the look of it.” Joseph said as he released Stephen’s hand. He looked Stephen up and down for a moment before sniffing the air around him and nodding.

“How did you end up working in the palace, pray tell?”

Stephen chuckled in pleasant surprise at Joseph’s quick deduction. He knew how perceptive Joseph is of course, but it never failed to amaze him how fast he would figure things out. His friend could tell you someone’s profession, social class, and even medical history just by looking at them.

He told him about Dr. Swinton’s letter, as they both knew him from their time at the Royal College, and he told him about how he got interviewed and chosen as the new Physician to the King Regent, and how he started work in the palace. For some reason he chose to glaze over the part where he met the Crown Prince. It’s not as if he didn’t trust Joseph, because he wouldn’t have told him about the letter if he didn’t, but he wanted to keep that part for himself, irrational as that sounded.

After finishing his tale, Joseph was deep in thought for a moment before looking at Stephen with a contemplative gaze.

“Be careful, Strange. Old Swinton was right, there is something dangerous afoot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Word of advice? Trust the prince, not the crown.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a smart man, Strange, you’ll figure it out.”

He gave Stephen a small smile before nodding and getting behind the counter all businesslike.

“Now, what can I do for you, good sir?”

The rest of his time at the shop passed in a blur. Joseph rounded up all the items in Stephen’s list and promised to have them delivered to the palace. They talked more about Joseph’s current projects and Stephen’s life at the palace in the meantime. When it was time for Stephen to leave, he shook Joseph’s hand and told him he would write to him soon.

Just as he was about to round the corner of the street, he heard a loud clamor from behind him and he turned around to see what had happened. A stall and several carts were knocked over and a crowd of people was gathering around them to see what happened. As he made his way to the crowd, in case anyone got hurt and might need his assistance, he heard the distinct sound of gunshots and chaos erupted all around him.

Survival instincts kicking in, he immediately ran and ducked behind one of the overturned carts. He could hear people screaming and shouting from where he sat crouched on the floor, leaning his back on the cart with some of the fruit from the cart laying at his feet. The sound of gunshots multiplied and he surmised there were more than three people involved.

He jerked up in surprise as someone jumped over the cart he was leaning on and landed a little ways beside him. The man was holding pistols in both hands and wearing maroon clothing under a silver chest plate with strange golden engravings in the center, vambraces, and black leather gloves and boots. What was strangest about the whole ensemble was the iron mask the man was wearing that covered his entire face, leaving only rectangular openings for his eyes, nose, and mouth. It reminded him a lot of the iron mask in The Vicomte de Bragelonne by Alexandre Dumas. very curious.

The man was looking around and did a double take at the sight of Stephen beside him. Stephen couldn’t tell for sure because of the sheer amount of noise around him but he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath from the man. Looking at the man like that had Stephen thinking he knew who he was and he decided to take a risk and do something most un-Stephen like: he looked the masked man dead in the eyes and winked at him. He could see the man’s eyes widen from behind the mask, and _oh,_ he could recognize those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

Before either of them could do anything, a shout was heard from behind the masked man that broke their reverie and reality came rushing back.

“Iron Man!” the new voice shouted again and the masked man turned to the new arrival and nodded before getting up slowly and turning to Stephen. He sheathed on of the pistols he was carrying and looked around for a moment. It looked like he found what he was looking for, as he dived down and retrieved something from beneath the cart and offered it to Stephen.

A small flower.

It was a bit trampled and looking worse for wear but a flower nonetheless.

“ _Iron man.”_ The other man’s voice was infinitely more exasperated now and Stephen hurriedly took the flower from the masked man, who relinquished it and turned to leave before stopping, turning back and blowing a kiss towards Stephen that left him rooted to his place.

The masked man took advantage of Stephen momentary stunned state and took off in the direction of his friend before pulling his other pistol back and disappearing, leaving Stephen crouched in the same position to wait the chaos out.

He placed the small flower carefully in the piece of paper that served as his list, and delicately wrapped the paper around it to preserve it.

He looked down at the flower in his hand and a small smile blossomed on his face as the world was in disarray around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are progressing nicely between our favorite idiots, aren’t they? 
> 
> anyone caught the little easter egg i threw in there? if so then i’ll love you forever
> 
> we finally see a tiny bit of action but fear not! the next chapters will have more of that as the plot starts to kick in ;)
> 
> edit// i REALLY shouldn’t be posting immediately after finishing the chapter at 3 am when i can’t see straight lmfao
> 
> i’m pretty proud of how this is going and again i want to thank you for all the support you give me, trust me none of it goes unappreciated💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o jealousy, thou art a horrid bitch

**Anthony**

Anyone who knew Anthony knew that his favorite place in the kingdom, if not the entire world, was his workshop. As soon as he showed real interest in building machinery, weapons, and everything in-between, Queen Maria had an entire wing in the northern side of the palace, slightly separate from the palace grounds, serve as a work space for her beloved son. Anthony had gotten involved in the rebuilding process and designed the entire thing to his heart’s desire.

The wing was composed of two parts: an underground laboratory for building machines and experimenting, and an above ground workshop for his work with weapons and designing armor. The wing was near Anthony’s personal chambers and connected to them by an underground tunnel that linked the chambers with the laboratory. Another underground tunnel extends from the laboratory into the woods, running beneath the gardens that separate the workshop from the northern woods.

The laboratory was lit with lanterns that were fixed to the walls all around which cast a warm orange glow on the otherwise cold looking place. Any impersonality to the place was erased by Anthony’s many, many notes littering the walls and sometimes the ground. His own personal touch.

At the center of the space there was a crude power generator that Anthony had built himself and was very close to getting it to generate enough electricity to power the machines in the workshop. So many wires were protruding from it that they looped around and hung from the ceiling columns, dangling at random intervals.

A large green board was to the left of the generator and was filled by formulas, equations, and scribbles of every kind. Rhodes would often find Anthony pacing the room with a piece of chalk in his hand, face stained white, hair in disarray, and eyes bloodshot on the verge of some discovery or the other, every bit the picture of a mad scientist. Those were the times one wouldn’t want to disturb the prince in, because one would find oneself either ignored or directed to the nearest exit.

The ceiling itself was supported by wooden panels of the same dark wood that made up the entirety of the room. It gave the place a more sophisticated look, or so Queen Maria had hoped. Alas, Anthony lived to disappoint.

The actual workshop above the laboratory was a more presentable space that served as room for Anthony’s less noisy activities. So he wouldn’t be scaring away any guards. Again.

He used this space mainly for his work with assembling, testing, and engraving his armor and weaponry so as to not be in danger of accidentally maiming any of his beloved machines. It had a worktable set against the wall to the right of the trapdoor that opened up to reveal a staircase that extends down to connect the workshop with the laboratory, and another table for finished projects set against the wall to the left of the trapdoor.

Anthony’s chest plate, vambraces, and iron mask were set on display as were other prototypes and different designs of the ensemble. He loved upgrading and changing the design every now and then, every new model fitting him better and improving on its previous functions.

Contrary to the laboratory’s wooden ceiling, the workshop had a circular skylight domed ceiling with stained glass panels that allowed natural light in, giving the room a colorful glow and an airy feel that was the direct opposite of the underground laboratory.

The adrenaline rush from the market fight had left Anthony as soon as he and Rhodes reached the workshop through the laboratory’s underground tunnel that led outside. He crashed on the chaise after taking off the chest plate and mask and throwing them haphazardly on his worktable. Groaning loudly, he stretched and fixed Rhodes with a tired grin.

“Let’s never do this again, please.”

Rhodes huffed and lowered himself into a wooden chair next to the chaise, stretching and cracking his joints.

“You say that and yet the minute the Ladies give you the barest hint of information you would be running out the door before I could even blink.”

Anthony laughed breathlessly and let his head fall back down on the chaise. Well, Rhodes certainly wasn’t wrong about that.

A few minutes later the door of the workshop opened revealing Jarvis with a tray laden with refreshments that had Anthony perk up immediately.

“Jarvis, you are a lifesaver!”

Jarvis smiled and inclined his head to both Anthony and the colonel.

“What can I say, your highness. I was made to serve.”

He pulled a small wooden table that was set to the side and placed it between the two occupants of the room, setting the tray on it and excusing himself to leave.

After resting for a few minutes and demolishing the entirety of the refreshments, Rhodes got up and went to the chest in the corner of the room that held his change of clothes. It had become a habit of his to accompany Anthony occasionally, especially on risky operations, and so they decided that since he can’t go out in his uniform, Anthony could design something for him and they would both change their clothes in the workshop before going out or back into the palace.

“Alright, I need to get going.” Announced Rhodes while fixing his boots, “I have a meeting with Lord Coulson and the army commanders about army budget that _you_ decided to opt out of and instead dragged _me_ to go in your place.” He threw a dirty look at Anthony who grinned unabashedly in return.

After Rhodes left, Anthony decided to work on one of his armor prototypes instead of resting like any normal person would. Prince Anthony Edward II was many things, but normal person he was not.

At any rate, it was light work that wouldn’t take much of his time, right?

Wrong.

He came to his senses hours later when Jarvis closed the door a little forcefully behind him, to find the sky outside was nearing sunset. He hurried to his rooms to change out of his dirty outfit and had the servants draw a bath for him. It was time to return those jars.

He sank into the bath water with a sigh and felt the dirt and aches and the day’s troubles seep out of him. With his eyes closed out of contentment, he recalled the events of that morning. Specifically, the encounter with one particular doctor. The warmth that filled him up at the thought had nothing to do with the hot water.

He could remember vividly how the doctor’s eyes flashed with recognition when they locked gazes and how the man had frozen in his place when Anthony offered him the flower.

Speaking of the flower, what on earth came over him that he decided giving the man he fancied a dirty, trampled flower would be a good way to win over his affections? He didn’t know if the doctor would even think of him that way but giving him that poor excuse of a flower certainly didn’t upraise Anthony’s chances in wooing him.

Whatever happened to his princely charms? Hell, whatever happened to tact? Giving him a downtrodden flower and blowing him an air kiss in the middle of a gun fight?

Oh how mother would be disappointed!

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Right.

He needed to salvage the situation before he lost his chance entirely. It wouldn’t do to disappoint his dear mother like that.

With his mind made up, and a fresh change of clothes, he tread onwards to visit the doctor in his workroom, stopping by his bedroom to pick up the twin jars.

Anthony had no trouble in finding the workroom but when he did he found the door slightly ajar and there were voices and loud laughter coming from inside the room. As self-restraint was never one of his strong suits, he didn’t hesitate in knocking on the door and pushing it open without waiting for permission.

The heads of the doctor and a stranger who was laughing with him just a moment before whipped in the direction of the door, the doctor immediately stiffening in surprise.

Anthony felt an unpleasant feeling rise within him, whether it was because of the stranger who stood so casually close to the doctor, or because of the reaction of the doctor himself to Anthony’s presence.

Had he lost his chance with him already?

“Your highness…” breathed the doctor before seemingly coming to his senses and bowing, the other man following suit.

Anthony felt his face brighten up in a smile he didn’t feel, a product of many years of pretending at court, and raised his hand in a little wave.

“Hello there, gentlemen.” He inclined his head towards them then focused a sharp look at the stranger with a smile that was all teeth. “And who might _you_ be? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

The man in question was looking at Anthony in a strange way and cocking his head slightly to the side as if scanning him for some sign or the other. A very bizarre look indeed.

The man inclined his head respectfully before answering, “You wouldn’t have, your highness.”

Before Anthony could feel irritated at the vague answer, the doctor spoke up.

“This is Doctor Joseph Bell, a colleague of mine and a brilliant apothecary. He was just here to deliver an order I had placed this morning when I had visited him in the market.” His eyes didn’t quite meet Anthony’s when he spoke and it made Anthony feel very uneasy. Did he feel insulted by Anthony’s forward behavior at the market? Did Anthony make him feel so uncomfortable? Anthony felt his insides freeze up at the mere thought.

“Ah I see.”

The brief awkward silence that followed was cut short by doctor Bell clearing his throat, “Alright, I’ll be off then.” He turned to Stephen and flashed him a quick smile, “I’ll have the gold coated opium pills ready by the end of this week and will deliver them promptly.”

Stephen returned his friend’s smile and excused himself to the back of the room to get the prepared payment.

Doctor Bell unexpectedly turned to Anthony and approached him. He fixed him again with a sharp gaze that somewhat intimidated the prince, not that he’d admit that to anyone. Rhodes would never let him hear the end of it.

“If I may, your highness.” He said with a lowered voice so as to not let Stephen hear the exchange, “I want to tell you two things I deem of importance for you to know.”

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded for the man to go on.

“The first one being that I pose no threat to you whatsoever.” Anthony opened his mouth to question him but the look doctor Bell gave him had him snap his mouth shut with a click. He felt his face burn with embarrassment. Had he been so obviously jealous of the man? Rhodes was definitely never hearing about this.

“And the second?” he coughed to cover up his embarrassment, but from the slight smirk Bell was giving him, the attempt was unsuccessful.

“The Second one is more of a piece of advice.” He said, sobering up, “Whatever you do, never stop questioning people’s actions and motives towards you.” Anthony frowned in confusion at his strange words.

“Dr. Bell I am the crown prince of this nation. However way people think of me, I am neither naïve nor optimistic enough to believe people hold no ill towards me. After all, I _am_ Queen Maria’s son, and she did not raise a fool.” Anthony smiled crookedly at Dr. Bell and was met with a smile and a nod.

“But what is this abou-“

“Joseph?” Stephen’s voice interrupted what Anthony was saying and Dr. Bell wasted no time in retrieving the money pouch from his friend and saying his goodbyes, leaving hastily.

What an odd man.

Anthony turned to Stephen and found him looking at him expectantly, still not quite meeting his eyes. He steeled himself and extended his hand forward to give Stephen the pouch that held the jars inside.

“The jars of salve you gave me last week.” He clarified at Stephen’s confused stare. Stephen let out a soft “Oh” and reached to take it from Anthony, brushing their fingers together briefly. Stephen quickly withdrew his hand and Anthony tried to reign in his disappointment.

He needed to know if Stephen truly felt repulsed by him and he had one idea how to find that out.

“Interesting day at the market today?” He asked and Stephen drew in a sharp breath then composed himself quickly. But Anthony noticed.

“Not really.” Stephen answered and turned to put the jars in the cabinet behind him, “Just a quick trip to the market to get medical supplies. Nothing too eventful.”

Anthony was prepared for the sting of disappointment this time and didn’t let it show on his face.

“I am glad to hear that.” He said and moved to pace around the room, “London can be quite dangerous sometimes, and I wouldn’t want to lose my favorite doctor, now would I?” he spun around to fix Stephen with a grin.

Stephen opened his mouth to speak but whatever he said was drowned out by the sudden cacophonous rush of sound in Anthony’s ears as his eyes fixed on an object on the table next to where Stephen stood.

A frame of wood around two glass panels that held something small between them.

A flower.

 _His_ flower.

Anthony could feel the smile threatening to split his face in half.

He kept it.

He actually kept that poor excuse of a flower, _preserved_ it, and put it on display.

Anthony felt his heart flutter with excitement. That could mean he was interested! But then why did he pretend like nothing happened earlier? Did he not want to acknowledge it?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Did he want to pretend Anthony wasn’t the Iron Man to have deniability if anything happened?

That must be it! He was a doctor first and foremost, it made sense. Anthony could pretend if Stephen so wished.

Two could play this game.

“Your highness?” Stephen’s voice broke him out of his reverie and he realized he had been staring at the table for a while now.

“Yes, darling?” Anthony tried to act like wasn’t caught unawares just now. The doctor fixed him with an unimpressed look, oh good he’s back!

“Are you alright, your highness?”

“I wasn’t but seeing you made everything better.” He proclaimed shamelessly and Stephen huffed and strolled to the cabinet and busied himself with rearranging some herb containers but not before Anthony could catch the faint blush that colored his high cheekbones. Anthony’s stomach did a flip at the sweet little show of emotion from the usually indifferent man and he counted that as a win.

He recognized he needed to go slow with the doctor to not scare him off, for not many people were as sure of themselves and their attractions as he himself was.

He didn’t want to push the doctor or cause him discomfort but by god he will pursue him to the ends of the earth. He has never felt anything like this with anyone before and he’s only known the man for a week. He would take it slow and win him over if it took him his whole life to do it. Such a thought would have scared the Anthony of a year ago, hell even a month ago, but strangely, he only felt excitement.

“My darling doctor you must excuse me, I kept you from your work for long.” He said and Stephen whipped around to look at him, with one of the containers still in hand, “Fret not, though, I will be back again soon, I would miss you too much otherwise.”

Stephen’s eyes widened in surprise but Anthony quickly gave him a mock bow and retreated out of the room, closing the door behind him with a clink.

He did nothing to hide the smile on his face as he trotted down the corridors on his way to the dining room closest to his chambers. He had a dinner meeting with one Lady Christine Palmer to discuss matters of orphanages and espionage.

Anthony hastened his steps. He had children to save, crime syndicates to destroy, and a doctor to woo.

What a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb panicked gay Stephen strikes again lads! 
> 
> I love him but he’s dumb what can we do
> 
> anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> women, they get the job done...

**Christine**

If anyone had told young Lady Christine Palmer that she would become a spy for the crown and spend her formative years learning the secrets of court, to navigate and analyze the crowd of people who boast loyalty outwardly and plot and scheme inwardly, she would have laughed herself hoarse and called them insane.

Truth of the matter was, Lady Christine was the daughter of Marquis Palmer, the Queen’s most ardent supporter. She was assigned to serve the Queen as one of her Ladies-in-waiting along with several other daughters of high ranking nobles. Her role initially was to see to the Queen’s needs from waking and dressing her, to accompanying her in her daily activities and performing secretarial duties. One would think that would have been the extent of her job as a Lady-in-Waiting.

Well. For the eldest, and already married, two Ladies-in-Waiting it was.

For Lady Christine and two others, it was not the case.

When Lady Christine was fifteen of years old, merely a year after she had started working for the Queen, an unexpected incident had occurred: someone was bold enough to kidnap the Prince and his mentor while they were going on a field lesson in a smithy on the outskirts of London.

The Prince managed to escape their clutches with the help of his mentor, but sadly the man himself didn’t make it.

After the prince came back and was safely within his mother’s reach, the Queen decided to leave nothing to fate again. She assigned three of her Ladies-in-Waiting, Lady Virginia Potts, Lady Christine Everhart, and Lady Christine Palmer herself, to form a spy network and help the prince against his many enemies.

A mother’s protection of her son soon turned into a fight against corruption and the exploitation of the common folk by government officials. What had started with only the three ladies and some servants soon developed into a fully-fledged organization systematized and led by Lady Potts. Their inner circle was comprised of the three Ladies, and one more: Wong.

Wong the librarian was the central point of communication for the ladies and their operatives from the start. He was in charge of the royal library, the most frequented public place in the palace, and had daily dealings with dozens of nobles and servants alike. No one had his discreteness and he had that air about him that inspired people to think of him as harmless. Little did they know that he was the most dangerous one after Lady Potts herself.

The organization was named SWORD by Queen Maria, an acronym for Subtle World Observation and Royalty Defense, and they slowly worked with the prince, and occasionally his close friend Colonel Rhodes, on dismantling unethical operations.

When the King and Queen had gotten very ill suddenly, suspiciously so, and without a cure to be found, SWORD spies were working day and night to find whoever afflicted that on the royals, for they suspected foul play. They could not find anything, though, and the King and Queen’s condition worsened every day.

The prince had spent almost all his time by his mother’s side, but refused to take on the mantle of King when his mother asked him to. He told her he was unfit to rule as he had told them numerous times before, and that his uncle Obadiah would be a fine replacement.

Before she passed away, the Queen held audience with her Ladies. She told them her last wish is for them to continue their work with the prince and protect him from those who would see him harmed. Christine had never been so heartbroken and agitated in her entire life.

Lady Potts, her Pepper, had held her hand the entire time.

That was another thing she hadn’t expected, falling in love with her closest friend and fellow Lady-in-Waiting. What was more unexpected was finding her feelings reciprocated.

The Queen had known of course, and she fully supported them and gave them her blessings.

If there was anyone nearly as devastated by the Queen’s death as the prince, it would surely be Pepper, for the Queen was akin to a mother to her.

The two years since the King and Queen’s passing had been very hard on all of them. The new King Regent Obadiah had casted away Pepper from the palace with the excuse of her father being old and would need his only daughter close to him. SWORD slowly gained momentum in their accomplishments through Pepper’s guidance from afar and she started recruiting factory workers and street urchins to be her eyes and ears around London as well.

Pepper had taken the responsibility well and had flourished under it, but the separation between her and Christine had been grating on them both. They only saw each other in the monthly meeting at Pepper’s house and that was strictly a business meeting, no time for romance. Sure, they always write to each other but it wasn’t the same.

Christine sighed from where she sat on her bed rifling through the reports she had collected from Wong two days earlier. Things were very quiet recently, and it was very concerning. Even the prince had agreed when she expressed it to him in their dinner meeting the day before. He had been having trouble with getting the gang members to talk.

Another concern she expressed to him was the matter of Duke Potts’ health, Pepper’s father had been ill recently and she was very distressed about it. He hummed in thought for a moment then his whole face lit up in excitement. She was very wary to say the least, Prince Anthony was rarely excited about something that didn’t promise trouble and a headache for Pepper, she knew because Pepper regularly complained about it.

Instead of coming up with an outlandish, convoluted plan like she had feared, the prince said the oddest thing imaginable: he recommended a doctor.

She had narrowed her eyes at the way he talked about the doctor; a doctor Stephen Strange, recommended by old Swinton, competent, brilliant, intelligent, and discreet. Something about the way he talked about the doctor had been suspicious and it didn’t take her long to figure it out.

Prince Anthony Edward II sighed when he finished talking about the doctor.

He sighed.

Christine resisted the urge to gape at him, but only because she was a lady and gaping is uncomely. The prince was very clearly taken with the doctor. That was very unusual. From what Pepper had told her, the prince had never been interested in anyone beyond sharing their bed for the night. He would get attracted to them, but not smitten over them. Not like this.

Oh pepper was going to love this.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie and she gathered the reports and hid them in a secret compartment in her dresser before fixing up her nightgown and returning to sit on her bed quickly.

“Come in!” she called. The door opened to reveal none other than Christine Everhart.

“Everhart?” she questioned, rising hastily from her bed, “What are you doing here so late?”

Everhart didn’t seem harmed when Christine gave her a cursory look, in fact she looked rather calm.

“Don’t be alarmed Palmer, nothing serious happened.” Everhart replied, “I came here to tell you I finally got word back from Millicent down in the docks.” 

“Is she alright? Did something happen?” Christine took Everhart by the hand and guided her to the bed.

“She’s fine, don’t fret so.” Assured Everhart, “Here, she sent this.” She gave Christine a slip of paper:

“ _The drop is happening soon._

_Ashford will meet the buyer at the abandoned warehouse in south Lambeth._

_I included the exact address in the back._

_It needs to be stealthy and discreet or we will lose this chance._

_Be prepared and bring backup_.”

Christine flipped the piece of paper and found the exact address as promised. Her eyebrows pinched in thought as she mulled over the new information. If this was true then it could prove to be very valuable and the prince could make use of it. They have been after that weasel Ashford for the past year. Christine hoped they could use this to link him to someone close to the confounded King Regent. That way Prince Anthony would finally be convinced of the true nature of that snake. Pepper had tried to make him see the fact that his uncle’s whole being screamed wickedness but the prince hadn’t listened claiming that the King Regent was his only remaining blood family.

Christine turned to Everhart and asked her to deliver the paper to Wong first thing in the morning, this couldn’t be trusted to anyone else to deliver to Pepper.

Everhart left soon after, taking the slip of paper with her and leaving Christine alone with her racing thoughts.

They need to be careful about this and plan well. Millicent didn’t specify a date so they need the prince to stake out the venue every night to avoid wasting any chances.

Stealth, admittedly, wasn’t Prince Anthony’s strongest suit but he will have to make it work for the sake of the thousands of people suffering under the malevolence of the Ten Rings and the King Regent who funds them.

Christine sat in front of her vanity and reached over for the brush laying on it to the side. She brushed her hair slowly, thinking of the possible scenarios and ramifications of this particular piece of information. Quite a number of things could go wrong and end in disaster but she had faith in Prince Anthony, or more accurately, she had faith in Colonel Rhodes to work his magic and make it work.

God, she was going to get gray hair at twenty two if things did not take a turn to the better.

They had done what they could, though.

Now the responsibility falls in the prince’s hands to get results.

 _Your move, your highness_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally meet christine and get the full backstory for the ladies! 
> 
> what did you think of it?
> 
> i personally absolutely love christine and her pov she’s quickly become one of my favorites
> 
> thanks so much to cams for proof reading, you’re a treasure my love💖
> 
> as always don’t forget to tell me what you think down in the comments it’s always nice to hear from you and it keeps me motivated💖


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled program!

**Stephen**

A few days later found Stephen pacing in the northern gardens for some much needed fresh air. He missed working in the hospital and the hustle and bustle of that life. Working in the palace’s medical wing was quiet, too quiet most days. It is not as if he regretted coming here, on the contrary he could never have this much freedom practicing medicine anywhere else. He just missed being surrounded by his colleagues while he worked. Incompetent though as they were, he could admit there was a merit to having them around him.

The fresh air was doing him wonders as he made his way through one of the walkways of the garden. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the roses that lined the walkway, wonderfully intense, sweet, and floral. The lush green bushes were trimmed immaculately to shape borders for the walkways, twisting and winding around in a labyrinthine way. Some bushes were trimmed to look like spirals, dark green and reaching to the sky, dotting the spaces between the walkways.

Stephen stopped to inspect one of the stone statues that one could find on the edges of the garden, along the garden walls that separated the garden from the forest beyond. The statue was of a woman, reminiscent of the Greek style of sculpting. She was holding wheat stalks thrown over her shoulder with one hand, and the flowing fabric of her dress were bunched up in the other. Her face was turned as if gazing at a faraway object.

He always found a calming kind of beauty in statues, rare as they were to be found in his old life. He liked their serene impassive faces, forever frozen in one moment. He often wondered at such times what it would be like if time stopped suddenly and he was frozen in place, completely still and calm. He never liked stillness, but he supposed he could appreciate it sometimes.

A rustle behind him alerted him to the presence of another. He turned to find none other than the prince making his way towards him.

Stephen’s breath caught in his throat at the sight the prince painted; white flowing shirt, unbuttoned to the chest and tucked into his high waist black pants and fixed with suspenders, hair ruffled and windswept, with a grin that promised mischief etched on his young face.

Stephen shook himself and wondered what came over him as the prince hopped over the bush border and came to a stop just a few paces before him. Stephen lowered his head in a bow and straightened himself to find the prince smiling widely at him.

“Hello there, darling.” He purred and Stephen abruptly found the now familiar annoyance returning to him.

“Your highness.” He replied, giving him a flat look. Honestly, is there anywhere he could go in this place that he wouldn’t find the prince interrupting his peace and quiet in?

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

Stephen raised his eyebrow confusedly at the prince, “I’m sorry, _your_ neck of the woods? What makes it so, pray tell? I thought the palace grounds were free to roam in.”

The prince snorted and extended his arms in a stretch, popping a few joints. Now that Stephen was looking closely, he could see that the prince was looking a bit worse for wear. His hair was a tad unkempt and there were dark circles around his eyes, well darker than usual at least. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in a few days. Which, considering the prince’s activities, could be the case.

“Well, for a start,” He said as he fixed his suspenders, “that _building_ over there happens to be my workshop. And beyond that? That’s my personal quarters. These gardens here? They’re part of this wing that was given to me by my mother.” He finished proudly, “So you see, this _is_ my neck of the woods.”

Stephen was struck speechless for a second before rolling his eyes and turning to inspect the building he hadn’t yet noticed. It was a regular looking building were it not for the colorful domed ceiling that stood out in the rays of the afternoon sun. He wondered how he just now noticed it. He supposed he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

“Don’t get cocky, it’s unbecoming for a man of your stature.”

Prince Anthony huffed a laugh and Stephen sneaked a look at the younger man before turning again to the building.

“What sort of work do you do there?” He inquired curiously. He heard the prince shuffle closer until he stood to face the workshop by Stephen’s side, their shoulders barely brushing.

“Mainly weaponsmithing.” The prince started, “Pistols, rifles, that sort of thing.”

He hummed for moment before continuing, “It started as a hobby of sorts but under my late mentor, Yinsen, I flourished and it turned into a passion of mine.”

Stephen was curious about this Yinsen that the prince mentioned. His cheerful tone dimmed a bit at the mention of his mentor. Stephen wanted to know what kind of man inspired this wistfulness in the voice of such an exuberant young man.

“Do you do commissions then?” He decided to return to the original topic lest he ruins the good mood with untasteful inquiries.

He looked sideways at the shorter man and found him looking up at him with an amused sort of look.

“Why, my dear doctor, if you wanted a weapon you need only say the word and I’ll oblige.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Stephen snorted in annoyance.

“I was merely politely inquiring about your work, no need to be insufferable about it.”

“Insufferable? Me? Doctor, you offend me!” He squawked in clear mock indignation.

“I’m sure your massive ego would handle the blow, worry not.” Stephen absentmindedly patted the prince’s shoulder in consolation.

“Ego? _Ego_? You wound me, darling, you really do.”

Stephen laughed quietly at the dramatics of the prince and wondered when he became so comfortable to the point of trading jibes with the Crown Prince.

“Do _you_ have any hobbies, then?” The prince’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you had any hobbies. Honestly doctor, am I that boring?”

“Oh do shut up, I was just lost in thought for a moment.” He said without thinking. It occurred to him a moment later that he had just insulted a monarch but before he could panic about it, the prince next to him startled him with a loud laugh.

“God, where have you been all my life?”

“I’ll have you know I’m no deity, so no need to be like that.” He smirked down at the prince, who in turn rolled his eyes, “And to answer your question, I have a great love for herbology, but sadly between my duties and the lack of a proper herb garden, I find myself unable to indulge myself in this particular hobby.”

The prince was quiet for a moment before bringing a hand to rub at his chin, humming a suspicious hum that had Stephen’s hackles raised in wariness.

“What do you mean ‘ _hmm_ ’? I don’t like how this sounds.” He turned to face the younger man fully.

“I was just thinking,” he started innocently, which Stephen did not believe for one second, “I have something I need to show you.”

He grabbed Stephen’s hand before he could process what was happening and dragged him away. His protests fell on deaf ears as the prince was adamant not to answer any of Stephen’s queries before reaching his destination.

The prince dragged him out of the gardens, past the workshop and out into the other side so fast Stephen hadn’t had the chance to take in the sights before blurring past them.

The prince took him through unfamiliar paths before ending up in a large open space with lush green grass and a lone greenhouse in the middle of it. The place was showered in sunlight and it took Stephen’s breath away.

It was a rectangular building with clear glass panels that covered the walls and ceiling, and supported by wooden pillars that lined the ceiling and crisscrossed between the glass panels.

They stopped just a few paces from the greenhouse to admire it.

“Come on, let me show you the inside.” The prince said and tugged on Stephen’s hand before releasing it. He pushed the door and went inside, leaving Stephen to get his bearings. He fixed his jacket, took a deep breath, and went in after the prince.

Stone benches were aligned with the sides of the greenhouse from the inside, with rows upon rows of potted plants and herbs of every color, shape, and form. Parsley, Geranium, Basil, Roman Chamomile, Chives to repel pests, and countless others.

Petunias, Salvias, Chrysanthemums, and pansies, to name a few, are among some flowers that dotted between the potted herbs.

Stephen could see in his mind healing properties and medical use of every single one of the plants and it made him smile when he saw some that were quite rare.

“Do you like it?” He heard the prince say and he looked to see him perched on a small space on one of the benches and smiling softly.

Stephen felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a smile despite himself. He shook his head slightly and turned back to inspect some of the plants.

“It’s truly impressive.” He replied and leaned down to touch the leaf of a Roman Chamomile.

“It’s yours.” That single statement froze Stephen in surprise. He twirled around to face the prince.

“It’s what?”

“It’s yours.” The prince reiterated as if Stephen was being thick.

“What do you mean mine, doesn’t it have an owner?”

“Yes it does, it’s mine, and now I’m giving it to you so stop looking at me like I’ve grown a second head, it’s disconcerting.”

Stephen’s mouth clicked shut abruptly eliciting a chuckle from the prince.

Prince Anthony hopped down a few moments later and announced it was time for him to attend to some duties and that Stephen should make himself at home and consider talking to the gardener that tended to the greenhouse if he had any questions.

With that the prince winked his customary flirtatious wink and sauntered out, leaving Stephen dumbfounded and alone.

“Well… Can’t say I’m really opposed to this so why argue about it.” He muttered to himself before rubbing his hands together and moving to inspect each and every potted plant. He wished he had his notebook with him but soon realized he would have this greenhouse all to himself so notetaking wasn’t really necessary.

After spending a few hours cataloguing the plants in his mind, he left the greenhouse and traced his steps back to the garden and then back to the medical wing.

He remembered he had an appointment with Wong in the library for tea and to pick up the last book he had requested a while ago. He refreshed himself and made his way to the library.

He brought his notebook with him and he was rifling through the pages as he went inside, not paying attention to his surroundings,

“Mr. Wong you will not _believe_ what happened today.” He started, not realizing he had an audience other than Wong, “The prince gifted me a greenhouse today, a _greenhouse_ I tell you!”

“A greenhouse? Queen Maria’s greenhouse?” He looked up sharply at the unfamiliar voice and found a truly stunning looking young lady with auburn auburn hair pinned up, a few strands falling down to frame her face, her dress a deep blue highlighting her pale complexion, and hat sitting gracefully on her head. Her eyebrows were pinched questioningly and Stephen took a moment to recall what he had been saying before stiffening completely, “What do you mean by Queen Maria’s greenhouse?”

“Big glass building, a wide variety of plants, belongs to the prince?” She counted on her slender gloved fingers, at Stephen’s stiff nod she continued, “Yes that greenhouse indeed belonged to the late queen, though she did gift it to the prince before she passed away.”

Stephen felt the life drain out of him in mortification. The prince really went and gave Stephen his _mother’s_ greenhouse! Confounded man! What was Stephen supposed to do now?

The lady must have seen the confliction on Stephen’s face for she stood up and smiled at him in sympathy,

“The prince is generous like that, please don’t let my words make you feel bad about it. And besides,” she continued, making her way towards him, “you wouldn’t be able to return it anyway. The prince does _not_ take no for an answer.”

Wong took that moment to interject, “Doctor Stephen Strange, I don’t believe you have met Lady Christine Palmer?”

Lady Christine smiled and extended her hand for him to kiss,

“It’s a pleasure, doctor. I can finally put a face to the name I heard so much about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re back with our favorite gays with more gay content to gay
> 
> i enjoyed writing this so much you guys have no idea lol
> 
> the action picks up next chapter! don’t miss it!
> 
> the chapter schedule is going to be like this:  
> stephen, anthony, stephen, anthony, other pov  
> so you expect some side characters to have a chapter or two in the future!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one and as always let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble always comes at the most inconvenient times

**Anthony**

Anthony was tired. It was not a common occurrence for him to admit to himself that he was, but he was tired. The sort of tiredness that slowed one down and made their movements sluggish with fatigue. He was a man who prided himself on being able to go on work binges for days on end without much sleep but this? This was different.

He had been staking out the abandoned warehouse in south Lambeth that the Ladies had sent him the location of for the past week. It was the dullest, most mind numbing business he had ever had the misfortune of doing, but it was necessary. This was their big chance to catch someone bigger than Ashford.

Rhodes had joined him from the fourth day onward, and Anthony had found solace in his company.

They were perched on the roof of the building opposite the abandoned warehouse, hidden from sight by their dark ensemble and a light fog that permeated the air. Their hiding place overlooked the warehouse and the brewery adjacent to it, a big building that dwarfed the warehouse and drew attention away from it; which was fortunate for this type of illegal operations.

The street below was lit only by the light of the moon and some flickering street lamps that casted a soft orange halo, contrasting with the semi darkness of the street. A few drunks here and there were swaying and stumbling, splashing the liquid in their bottles as they made their way to one place or the other.

Anthony reached into one of his hidden pockets and pulled out a pocket watch, checked the time, sighed and leaned back from the ledge to rest his back against the wall behind him.

“It’s ten past two in the morning, Rhodes.” He whined tiredly, “Are they ever going to show up any time soon? Or must I spend my youth here on this wretched roof in the cold?”

“Depends,” Replied Rhodes, seemingly having had enough of Anthony’s dramatics, “are you going to be melting my ears off complaining the entire time? Because let me tell you, I am this close,” he said, pinching his thumb and forefinger together for emphasis, “to pushing you off this ledge, oath be damned.”

Anthony muffled his surprised laugh with a gloved hand and shoved at Rhodes playfully.

“Hey, careful now, it took me a while to perfect this look.” Rhodes sniffed at him dramatically.

“What look? You look like a Cadbury chocolate egg.” Anthony snickered.

“Oh you wish you could get a taste, but ill luck would have it that I’m only interested in women.”

“Come now, Rhodes.” Said Anthony, reaching a hand to fix his iron mask, “You know my heart lies with another now.”

“Yes.” Said Rhodes, his tone light and teasing, “Does this ‘other’ know about it?”

Anthony sniffed and occupied himself with checking his pistols even though he had checked them at least a dozen times this evening alone.

“I’m working on it.” He mumbled unintelligibly.

“I’m sorry, what was that? You have to raise your voice, my old ears aren’t the same as they used to.”

“Shut up, Rhodes, you’re thirty two.” Anthony said, rolling his eyes to the heavens, “ _And_ I said I’m working on it. Don’t worry about me, I’ll woo him in no time.”

“You’re lucky you have a bit of your mother’s charm in you. If you had been more like your father?” Rhodes made a sympathetic ‘oof’ sound.

Whatever Anthony was about to say in retort was cut short by the sound heavy boots and barely loud enough mutterings from below.

He was on his guard instantly, and crouched down to avoid being spotted. Rhodes was doing the same next to him and they shared a look, nodded, and lowered themselves further to look at whoever was down in the street.

At least two dozen grunts were circling the front entrance to the warehouse, they were wearing the Ten Rings’ colors, red and black. Some went inside, presumably to secure the inside, and the rest broke into three groups; a few stayed by the entrance, some went into the alleyway to the right, and some scattered into the rooftops surrounding the building.

This was it then.

The moment of truth.

He whispered to Rhodes that it was time to move out of their current position and separate to take out the guards on the rooftops. Rhodes told him to be careful before slipping down gracefully from his position and disappearing into the night.

Anthony took a deep breath and moved out of his position, hopping down soundlessly, and maneuvering between buildings until he found an opening for the brewery. He zoomed across and into the alleyway next to the it. Adjusting his vambraces, he aimed his hand up at the rooftop and launched the grappling hook that extended from the right vambrace. The hook managed to find purchase in a nook in the rooftop and Anthony allowed himself to be pulled up, taking care not to make any unnecessary noise.

Landing on the roof with a hiss as his knees knocked into the stone, he grimaced and quickly pulled the grappling hook back into the vambrace. He got into a crouch and slithered across the rooftop with the shadows until he caught sight of one of the gang members patrolling the roof.

He hid behind a crate and waited for the man to pass by and then launched himself at him from the back, placing him into a chokehold, struggling and thrashing until he passed out. Anthony dragged the man and hid him behind the crate, taking care to dispose of his weapons just in case he woke up early and decided to snitch.

He nodded to himself and proceeded to lower himself from the ledge of the rooftop and climb down the wall to the alleyway below. He followed the alleyway until he found himself facing a side entrance guarded by two goons who had their backs to him. He creeped closer until he was right behind them, grabbed them by the sides of their faces and knocked their heads together. With a satisfying crunch, they fell unconscious to the floor. He dragged their bodies and hid them like he did the watcher on the roof, then sneaked into the warehouse through the side door after making sure no one was looking his way.

He found a few barrels stacked to the side and decided to hide behind them and look around for a good spot to watch the proceedings inside. He spotted a small space between two structures and figured it would be a good place to climb up the wall unseen. He tiptoed towards the opening, careful not to arouse suspicion. One of the goons got too close for comfort and Anthony had to quickly duck behind a big crate to avoid being spotted.

He breathlessly waited for the man to go away, cursing him for taking too long.

He finally heard the man stomp away and breathed a little sigh of relief before continuing his careful tread towards the opening. Finally reaching it, he was ecstatic to find a scaffolding waiting for him there, hidden in the dark. He climbed up, silent as a ghost, and pulled himself into a crouch when he reached the top.

The scaffolding was a good place but he needed better.

He looked around for a better hiding place and spotted the far side of the rooftop had a big wooden box.

Perfect.

Except that there were currently two watchers between him and that spot.

Not perfect.

“E sto cazzo di fortuna” he muttered to himself, annoyed. He tended to slip into Italian when he was angry, drunk, or otherwise in distress. A habit he had picked up from his mother, much to the chagrin of his father.

He climbed the short distance up into the rooftop and into a crouch, making his way to the first watcher and swiping his legs from beneath him, making him fall face first. Unfortunately he made a noise and the other watcher heard it.

Before the watcher could alert anyone, Anthony quickly pulled a throwing knife from his belt and silenced the man with a direct hit to the throat. He fell down silently.

The one that he felled first was moving again so Anthony grabbed him by the back of his head and knocked his head on the ground, just hard enough to make him lose consciousness. He didn’t take pride is taking lives and tried not to do it if he had other options, but sometimes his hand was forced despite him.

“Ma che cazzo ho fatto di male per meritarmi una cazzo di cosa del genere?!” he mumbled irately while making his way quietly to the spot he saw earlier.

The spot perfectly overlooked the shed down below that the gang members seem to guard more closely than the rest of the warehouse.

He settled quietly to watch and wait.

He did not have to wait for long.

About ten minutes later he heard chatter outside and a moment later a group of men entered the warehouse and made its way to the shed.

Anthony recognized Ashford and a Ten Rings senior member who was usually around during business negotiations , among others. They stopped just outside the shed, talking among themselves.

The other party still hadn’t arrived and so nothing interesting happened for a while.

Oh how Anthony hated sitting quietly and waiting with a passion!

At last, when he was seriously contemplating sleeping right there on the rooftop, the other party arrived.

Anthony stiffened with surprise at the face he saw at the forefront of the group that entered through the front door of the warehouse.

Viscount Hammer. 

This was not good, not good at all. Hammer was a member of his uncle’s inner circle.

 _How could this be_?

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

He wondered if Rhodes could see Hammer too, he reckoned he could.

God, what a mess.

Hammer shook hands with Ashford and the Ten Rings member and they gestured for him to go inside the shed.

Anthony wasn’t close enough to hear but he and Rhodes had agreed that Rhodes would listen and Anthony would watch and provide cover in case things went awry.

And with Anthony it always went awry.

He sighed and watched the proceedings of the meeting, noting the tense manner the Ten Rings member held himself and how Ashford was rubbing his hands together nervously.

Something wasn’t going well and it made Anthony nervous.

He saw Hammer gesture at the goons patrolling the warehouse yard and the Ten Rings member shook his head. Hammer looked at Ashford and the man nodded.

Anthony watched with equal curiosity and uneasiness as Ashford went to one of the stacked crates, opened it, and took out a small object. He made his way back and extended his hand to Hammer, revealing the object to be round and made of some sort of glass as it glinted in the moonlight.

Hammer nodded approvingly and turned to face the goons and without preamble threw the object on the ground at their feet.

The object exploded in a cloud of red mist that quickly covered the men who were shouting in alarm and coughing.

Anthony watched in abject horror as they started to fall down one by one and the warehouse erupted into chaos.

The front door burst open and the ones who were guarding it had their guns out and aiming around looking for assailants. The Ten Rings member shouted at them to kill Hammer, Hammer in turn whistled and more men came through the front door with weapons aimed at the goons.

The atmosphere was tense and quiet for one precious second before all hell break loose.

Anthony had no idea who started it but suddenly everyone were shooting at each other and he saw Hammer trying to get away with some of his men taking a crate each.

He heard a sharp whistle over the sound of gunfire, a signal from Rhodes to get involved, and abandoned his position in favor of pulling out his pistols and shooting at Hammer’s men.

Deciding his vantage point was no longer useful, he put away his guns and climbed down into the fray. He landed on a wooden wagon, jumped down and ran after Hammer’s men.

He shot one of them in the arm as he was reaching for a crate. The man howled with pain and Anthony took the advantage to punch him square in the face. Another one shot at him and Anthony barely managed to duck and run at the man, barreling into him and making them both fall down. He wrestled the man for the gun and head-butted him with the iron mask into unconsciousness.

Anthony got up and looked around for either Hammer or Ashford and he spotted Ashford running away.

As he was gearing up to follow him, he felt a searing pain pierce through his thigh and immediately stumbled and fell down, clutching at it. His hand met blood and he grunted in pain.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the face of the gang member who shot him, raising his arm to point the gun at him again.

Everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter beat my ass :)))))
> 
> Italian Anthony for the ironstrange gc yay!
> 
> translation:
> 
> E sto cazzo di fortuna : just my fucking luck
> 
> Ma che cazzo ho fatto di male per meritarmi una cazzo di cosa del genere?! : what did i do to deserve this?!
> 
> as always i hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephen**

The past few days since he had encountered the prince in the garden had been blissfully quiet. He had gotten along surprisingly well with Lady Christine and had enjoyed her company for a couple of hours along with Wong. Lady Christine was a charming woman with a whip sharp wit that would make an interesting topic of conversation out of the dullest matters. She had them discussing finance! Stephen didn’t even like math to begin with.

He noticed she was completely at ease with Wong and that they converse and trade jabs with the familiarity of friends. He wondered how two very different people came to have that sort of relationship and decided he would like to be considered their friend as well. He did not have many friends to speak of.

She had also informed him of a new patient that required his assistance, a Duke by the name of Potts. He agreed to see him in his home in a few days’ time. He discovered that the Duke’s daughter, Lady Virginia, was a close friend of the Lady Christine and a former Lady-In-Waiting to the late Queen Maria.

He divided his days with work at the infirmary and tending to his new greenhouse, the latter being his favorite part of the day. He mused about how the prince, who hadn’t known him for long, had given him the greatest gift anyone could bestow upon him. Gratitude and appreciation couldn’t even begin to cover the scope of the overwhelming emotions he felt every time he set foot in the glass building and inhaled the thick aroma that permeated the air inside. It never failed to rejuvenate him.

His thoughts often wandered to the prince while he tended to his plants. He had not seen the young man since that day, except for a few glimpses here and there while he was making his way to the greenhouse. He’d see him sitting on the grass outside his workshop with his eyes closed and head leaning on the wall behind him, the same servant and guard would be with him every time. Stephen had not dared to disturb him at such time, seeing as he clearly needed the rest.

Truth of the matter was, Stephen was concerned about the younger man. He clearly was not sleeping well, judging by the bags underneath his eyes and haggard look that pulled at his handsome features last time he saw him. He wondered what trouble he had gotten himself into to make him lose so much sleep.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the prince’s work with the iron mask. He asked one of the servants if they knew anything about a man with an iron mask in London and they told him he was a local hero. Apparently, the “Iron Man” as they called him, had been working for years against the local gangs and corrupt state officials that take advantage of the poor and unfortunate to make profit. He had freed countless children from indentured work and factory workers from working themselves to the bone for a few shillings and pounds.

His respect for the seemingly careless young man grew immensely and he found himself wondering what else the prince had hidden from the eyes of the public to protect himself?

He worried that the prince might have gotten himself into something dangerous and so he started listening attentively whenever he had a high ranking patient for any information that could prove useful. He felt a sort of protectiveness over the man surge to the forefront of his mind and wondered how it came to be.

The words of his old mentor often returned to him, as well, and it grated on his nerves that he had no idea how to help protect the prince from the evils of the world.

The peace and quiet did not last long as he found himself woken up rather abruptly in the middle of the night by sharp rapping on the door of his private chambers.

He wondered who on earth it could be as he fumbled in the darkness to reach the door.

He opened the door to reveal a dark skinned man he had never seen before, who wore a severely distressed look on his face and slightly shaking hands.

“Doctor Strange I need you to come with me immediately!” the man whispered urgently, “Do you have your surgical tools with you?”

Stephen only had time to let out a confused “yes?” before he was unceremoniously shoved back into his room to get his surgical kit.

“I’m sorry but who are you? And why are you dragging me in the middle of the night to perform a surgery?” He demanded while collecting the equipment he needed.

“I’m Colonel James Rhodes.” Stephen paused for a second at the name, he knew exactly who the colonel was. A war hero, The War Machine. He and Stephen often worked on different sides of the palace and the colonel spends a lot of time working outside the palace, so they’d never crossed paths before. _What on earth was happening?_

“Can you please hurry? We don’t have much time.” The colonel urged and Stephen picked up his pace and shook himself for idling, his professionalism finally kicking in.

He carried his kit and told the colonel to lead the way, following him into corridor after corridor until he realized this wasn’t the way to the infirmary.

“Where are we going? This doesn’t lead to the infirmary.” Stephen whispered.

“That’s because I’m not _going_ to the infirmary.” Replied the colonel, “Walls have ears.”

Well. That wasn’t cryptic at all.

The winding corridors opened up into the northern garden and Stephen realized with a jolt of icy dread where they were heading.

“Is that…?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“You will find out soon, just hurry up now.”

The distance they had to cross to the workshop, relatively short as it was, felt like it went on for hours. Sweat beaded on Stephen’s brows despite the night chill that found purchase between his bones, his night shirt doing nothing to dispel it.

He was not a religious man, but he prayed to every god that could be listening at that moment for the danger not to be great on the prince’s life.

It could not end like this.

Not if he had any say in it.

The colonel opened the door of the workshop and led Stephen inside. Stephen looked around frantically but found no one. Perplexed, he turned to the colonel only to find him crouched on the ground fiddling with something Stephen could not see.

“What are you…?” The question died on his lips when the colonel proceeded to open what looked like a trap door in the floor, hidden by a square carpet.

The colonel gestured for Stephen to follow him as he descended the stairs that extended down in a spiral from the trap door.

Stephen’s concern for the prince was the only thing that stopped him from speaking, even though he had about a thousand and one questions.

Descending the stairs revealed a large open, spacious laboratory filled with all types of inventions.

But Stephen did not pay attention to any of them for he had eyes only for the figure in the corner of the room, lying on a small bed, face contorted with pain.

Stephen felt his heart drop at the sight of the prince in so much pain and he immediately went to his side.

He instantly started mentally scanning the prince for anything and everything and noticed the tourniquet tied on his thigh above his knee and below it, an open gunshot wound.

“What happened?” He asked the colonel who was somewhere behind him.

“I can’t tell you much about what we were doing at the time but only that it went awry and someone shot his highness.” Started the colonel then proceeded to explain to him how he got there in time to kill the assailant before he finished the prince off, how he managed to tie a tourniquet above the wound and carefully cleaned the wound as well as he could before transporting him back to the palace on horseback.

Stephen took a deep breath and finally looked at the prince’s face to find him struggling to remain conscious, blinking heavily and face drawn.

“Your highness? Hey! Wake up! Open your eyes for me!” He shook him a bit and Prince Anthony opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at Stephen like he was the cause of all of his problems. Stephen sighed in relief and turned to check the wound now that eye response was cleared.

Stephen’s fingers feathered over the wounded area and then applied pressure on the site, causing the prince to moan softly and reach to bat Stephen’s hands away.

Good motor response, which meant the tourniquet was applied in a timely manner.

He feels the colonel move behind him. The man didn’t say anything, he just hovered there like an anxious bee over Stephen’s shoulders and caused the doctor to feel the stress he’s been trying hard to push to the side.

“Colonel, please stop moving so much, you’re making me nervous.”

The colonel huffed and grumbled something under his breath that Stephen couldn’t catch, but he went to stand next the prince’s head instead.

“Do you know what your name is? Can you tell me where you are?” Stephen asked the prince, who looked around confusedly, then back at Stephen.

“ _Il mio nome e... Anthony_.” He gritted breathlessly, “ _Sono in… in laboratorio?_ ”

Italian? That was unusual. But the prince’s mother was Italian so it made sense, he supposed. Some patients did revert back to their mother tongue when they were delirious and in pain.

He did not speak Italian but he caught the prince’s name and managed to understand what ‘ _laboratorio_ ’ meant which he figured was good enough.

He then moved to the prince’s feet to check his nerve response. He seized one foot with a hand and used the other to pinch his toenail for a few seconds before letting go and watching the blood flow back seconds later. Then, he tickled his foot and elicited a breathless, gasping laugh from the prince.

He nodded at him approvingly and moved to inspect the wound. From its position he summarized that it was above the popliteal artery, about three fingers high.

He kept talking to the prince while checking the injury to keep him awake, he didn’t mind that the prince’s responses were exclusively in Italian, and from his tone and the colonel’s relaxed posture, he hazarded a guess that it was mostly in curses. He could share the colonel’s relief at that, it meant that the danger was not too severe.

He found the exit wound and heaved a sigh of relief, then asked the colonel to point him somewhere he could wash his hands and get him a pitcher of water to clean the wounds with.

The colonel showed him a small area where there was a basin and left him washing his hands, came back with a large pitcher that he procured from only god knows where and Stephen instantly got to work. He ran the water over the entry wound first, drenching it and cleaning it thoroughly.

He returned the pitcher to the colonel and asked him to refill it, then turning to his surgical kit and retrieving his tools, antiseptic, some pretreated gauze, and some catgut to suture the wounds with.

He cleaned the parts that needed suture with antiseptic, then took a scalpel and prepped the wound for operation. He inserted the catgut and cleaned the area with antiseptic again, before taking the gauze and applying it on the wound, securing it temporarily until he finishes with the other wound.

He took the pitcher from the colonel again and repeated the process with the exit wound and took more gauze and bandaged the prince’s leg with it.

Having finished with the difficult part, he went to wash his hands in the basin from before, before returning to find the colonel holding the prince’s hand and whispering something in his ear.

deciding it was none of his business, he asked the colonel if he could go to the greenhouse and fetch some herbs that could relief pain, he described them for him and sent him on his way.

Stephen grabbed one of the wooden chairs and set it next to the bed before collapsing on it and closing his eyes briefly.

He heard the prince let out a quiet grunt of pain and his eyes flew open immediately.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” he asked, checking the wound and then turning to the prince’s face to find his eyebrows softly pinched but otherwise looking relatively unharmed. If one ignored the wound in his leg, that is.

“ _Sono veramente stanco_.” He sighed.

“I don’t know what that means, I’m sorry.” Stephen frowned and scooted the chair closer to the prince’s side and sat facing him fully.

The prince gestured to his leg and then to his head, “ _Per favore, fa malissimo cazzo_.” He groaned, closing his eyes in pain.

Stephen’s heart broke at the sight of the usually carefree young man in so much pain. He placed his hand on the prince’s arm and squeezed lightly.

“It’s going to be alright” He reassured him, “I have laudanum that I’m going to give you for the pain and the colonel is going to get some lavender and turmeric for pain relief and to help you sleep. How does that sound? Alright with you?”

The prince nodded and closed his eyes again.

When the colonel came back, Stephen took the herbs and washed them, then gave them to the prince to consume and some water to rehydrate him. He gave him some laudanum as well.

When the prince finally began to fall asleep, Stephen told the colonel to go rest, and he would stay with the prince and watch over him.

Stephen returned to his seat after the colonel left and sat down to watch the prince fall asleep. Just before surrendering to exhaustion, the prince reached a hand out to delicately grasp Stephen’s own, lying idly on the edge of the bed. Stephen looked at him questioningly and the prince squeezed his hand,

“ _Sei un bellissimo angelo_.” he sighed drowsily, “ _Grazie_.”

Stephen didn’t understand the first part but it sounded nice to him. The last word he did understand so he smiled softly at the prince and nodded.

“It’s alright, I’ll be here to take care of you.” He whispered to the young man, “Go to sleep, Anthony.”

The prince’s name slipped through his lips before he could stop himself, but he couldn’t blame himself for it if he was being honest with himself. He had unexpectedly grown fond of the young man with the larger than life personality.

As Anthony slipped into unconsciousness, Stephen brushed a few sweaty strands from his forehead with his free hand.

These were going to be a difficult few days ahead of them, but he would be there to see the prince through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if last chapter beat my ass the this chapter threw me off the cliff in vormir kdjdjsj
> 
> now that Anthony is alright everyone can stop yelling at me please and thank
> 
> honestly the amount of bullying i got on twitter from my friends kajsjsjsj
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Italian Translations:
> 
> Il nome e Anthony : my name is Anthony
> 
> sono in laboratorio : i’m in the laboratory 
> 
> Sono veramente stanco : i’m really tired
> 
> per favore fa malissimo cazzo : please it hurts so fucking much
> 
> Sei un bellissimo angelo : you’re a beautiful angel  
> grazie : thank you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some softness to mend your aching heart...

**Anthony**

Despite being shot in the leg and almost dying, Anthony would consider the previous week all in all a great success.

Rhodes would disagree but he’s a realist and therefore a fool, Anthony never listens to him.

It started when he woke up the next morning after the incident. He felt groggy and very heavy, and a weight was settled on his left hand. His eyebrows pinched in confusion as he struggled to open his eyes. The weight was warm and heavy, and he was holding onto something warm too. His hand tingled with numbness but he didn’t dare move.

Blearily, he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the familiar laboratory ceiling, lit with a soft orange glow from the lanterns. He wondered for a brief moment if he had fallen asleep after a work binge before everything came rushing back to him.

The stakeout.

Hammer.

Getting shot.

_Stephen._

He looked down at the weight on his hand to find that it was, in fact, his darling doctor.

Anthony bit his lip at the way Stephen’s face was pressed to Anthony’s hand and snuggled to it, with his hair fallen over his eyes and his hand holding Anthony’s loosely. Warmth blossomed in his chest and spread to the tiptoes of his feet, making him forget about the injury and the mess that caused it.

He tried to sit up without disturbing the doctor’s sleep as he sorely needed it after the event of the previous night. He narrowly missed waking Stephen up and managed to lean on his left elbow, while his hand was still held in the Stephen’s own.

He brought his other hand up and brushed the soft strands that obscured the doctor’s mesmerizing features away from his face, and his fingers lingered at his temple. Anthony knew it was wrong to take advantage while the other man was asleep but he couldn’t stop himself from staring at his features that were usually drawn in an unimpressed look be so calm and peaceful. It made him look younger, softened his hard edges. He always looked like he had a tight rein on his expressions, it was nice to see him so relaxed.

A smile came unbidden and pulled at the corners of Anthony’s mouth when Stephen scrunched his nose up slightly in his sleep and he pressed his lips together to suppress it.

Anthony wondered if he would ever get to wake up in a bed and have Stephen sleeping by his side, bodies pressed together, and limbs entangled. Would he ever get to kiss him good morning? Hold him at night and have whispered conversations in the dark? Hold his hand as they walk in the garden? Dance with him alone in their room with no other light than that of the moon softly caressing their bodies as they swayed together? Feel his bare skin pressed against his own in a passionate embrace?

Anthony hoped with his entire heart that someday he would be fortunate enough to receive even a shred of affection from the doctor. And he would be content. It would break his fragile little heart, but he would be content if Stephen became a dear friend if not a lover.

That did not mean he would stop pursuing him, no. he would give it his all until the doctor rejects him or accepts his affections. Anthony was a lot of things, but he was not a man that did things by halves.

Tearing his attention from his wandering thoughts back to the sleeping form of the man in front of him, he found the doctor slightly stirring from sleep.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Stephen’s forehead.

“ _Buongiorno Tesoro_.” He whispered before pulling back and laying down on the bed again, allowing Stephen to wake up with a bit of his privacy intact. No need for anyone to know about Anthony’s moment of weakness.

“Anthony?” came Stephen’s voice, thick with disuse and warming Anthony’s insides all over. Anthony mentally clutched his chest at how sweet the way Stephen said his name with such familiarity. He reckoned it was because the doctor was still sleep addled and wasn’t thinking when he said it, he would soon return to calling Anthony with that damnable detached ‘your highness’. He had never hated being a prince more than he had at that moment.

“Yes, darling?”

Stephen, who was just raising his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, froze midair and raised his head slowly to look at the prince like he had _just_ realized he was there.

Their eyes met and the way Stephen looked like a startled deer would have been funny if Anthony wasn’t so busy being caught with how beautiful Stephen’s eyes were this close. He thought they were just blue but now he could see they were blue gray towards the outer rim with a hint of yellow in the inner rim.

Stephen quickly recovered and shook himself, retreating until he sat up fully, back ramrod straight despite just waking up.

He looked down to see his hand was still joined with Anthony’s, but before he could withdraw it, Anthony squeezed it a bit firmly and stroke the skin with his thumb.

“Thank you.” He said, “For saving my life, I mean. _And_ for staying here with me.”

Stephen cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away from the prince, “Well, your highness, it _is_ my duty to keep you alive.”

At Anthony’s slightly crestfallen expression he rushed to add, “And I wouldn’t just let a friend of mine die. Not when he had just given me a greenhouse! That would keep him in my graces for at least a month.” He smiled crookedly down at the prince, and Anthony felt a rush of fondness swell within him for the man.

“A month?!” He squawked with mock offense, “I would say at least a year!”

“A full year? You flatter yourself, your highness, it’s not big enough to warrant such a long stay in my good graces.”

“ _Not big enough_?! I’m shocked and appalled, shocked and appalled I tell you!”

Stephen chuckled softly at Anthony’s theatrics and stretched his limbs, cracked his stiff knuckles and neck, and twirled around, making a beeline for the basin to freshen up. Abruptly, Anthony was reminded of how dirty and unkempt he was looking and cursed the injured state he was in.

A few minutes later, Stephen returned holding a bowl, carrying it in a careful manner that alluded to it being filled with water.

Anthony watched him curiously as he set the bowl on the chair and went to rummage in his case. He pulled out a small sponge no bigger than the palm of his hand and proceeded to submerge it in the bowl’s water. He left it in the bowl and came to stand facing Anthony.

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Yes?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Stephen rolled his eyes to the heavens, “I figured you would want to clean up after last night’s incident. Since, you will _not be leaving this bed today_ ,” he said that last part quite threateningly, “I will do it for you, of course.”

“Of course.” Echoed Anthony quietly, slightly dazed.

At Stephen’s pointed look and raised eyebrows he huffed and helped himself up. He shrugged the maroon shirt, now filthy and slightly splattered with blood, off and folded it neatly, placing it on his other side on the bed. Stephen stared at him for a moment before snapping his eyes away and looking anywhere but at Anthony’s exposed chest and it made Anthony slightly want to fidget. He was never one to shy away from flaunting his physique, but now with Stephen he felt self-conscious. Was it odd that the only person he wanted to be physically close to was also the only person he felt embarrassed to show his scars to?

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the way his heart hammered in his chest as Stephen dipped his hand in the water to retrieve the sponge, squeezing it lightly to remove any excess water. He cleared his throat and leaned over Anthony to place the sponge on his shoulder and start wiping at the skin there. Anthony’s skin tingled where Stephen accidentally brushed his delicate fingers, and he felt his breath slightly hitch as Stephen moved further up and onto his neck.

Stephen brought a hand to cup the other side of Anthony’s face and gently tilt it for better access to his neck and _oh_ , that felt good.

Stephen continued his ministrations oblivious to the mental puddle that Anthony was reduced to at such gentle handling.

After finishing with both sides of the neck, he moved further down Anthony’s back, sending sparks travelling down Anthony’s spine wherever he touched. He carefully scrubbed at the skin as he held Anthony’s shoulder to steady him.

Anthony could feel his tense muscles relaxing as Stephen moved to stand behind him fully. He paused his movements somewhere over Anthony’s right shoulder blade and Anthony held his breath in anticipation.

When he didn’t speak, Anthony felt the need to say something, “It’s from one of my early fights.” He began, “I was sixteen and stupid. I underestimated my enemy and got this scar as a reminder not to turn my back to anyone again.”

Stephen only made a quiet hum in response before moving on and finishing his handiwork on Anthony’s back and Anthony wondered what was going on in that beautiful mind of his.

Anthony welcomed and dreaded Stephen’s move from his back to his chest in equal measures. His breathing picked up speed as Stephen dipped the sponge in the water again and started wiping at the base of Anthony’s throat and moving downward.

“There are so many of them.” He whispered at some point, moving his hand up to rest on Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony sighed and looked up at him, their faces inches apart now.

“I didn’t say I stopped being stupid after sixteen.” Replied Anthony breathlessly with a little shrug, giving Stephen a small sardonic smile.

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Whispered Stephen, “And just so you know, I think your scars are beautiful.”

Anthony was struck speechless.

“I think they are a representation of all the work and sleepless nights you gave to help protect people who couldn’t protect themselves. I think you should be proud of yourself for setting so many innocent people free. And I _think_ you should stop being so reckless when you do it. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Anthony’s heart couldn’t take more and he hid his face in the juncture of Stephen’s inner elbow. He felt Stephen stiffen for a moment then relax. He brought his other hand and rested it on Anthony’s hair, smoothing it with one motion then stopping.

Anthony inhaled the sharp smell of antiseptic filling the sleeve of Stephen’s sleep shirt, but it could’ve been the smell of roses for all he cared.

All that mattered to him was that they were close, and that Stephen didn’t pull away immediately.

That had to count for something, right?

The moment was interrupted by a small tick from the other side of the room, then the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs, announcing the arrival of one colonel James Rhodes.

That bastard.

He always had the worst timing possible.

Stephen quickly disentangled himself from Anthony, and Anthony cursed his friend and his ill-timed appearances again.

Rhodes reached them just as Stephen was gathering the bowl and sponge and moving to go back to the basin.

“Your highness, doctor.” He greeted them both with nods.

“Colonel.” Greeted Stephen at the same time as Anthony’s annoyed “Rhodes.”

Rhodes lifted his eyebrows at Anthony’s tone but said nothing as Stephen was still in the room with them.

“If you’ll excuse me, your highness, colonel, I need to go attend to my duties at the infirmary, I am late enough as it is.” With that he quickly gathered his belongings and moved towards the stairs.

“Oh and I’ll be back to check on you in the evening.”

After Stephen clicked the trap door shut Rhodes fixed Anthony with a supremely suspicious glare, his trademark.

“What happened here just now?”

“Grazie a te? Niente.” He grumbled and let himself fall back on the bed.

“I will ignore the attitude. Why are you half naked?”

“Why are you here?”

“Oh I’m sorry _your highness_ , I didn’t know you were having a moment.” Complained Rhodes, moving to sit on Stephen’s chair while Anthony looked on mournfully, “I was here to ask you what you wanted for breakfast since you were idiotic enough to get yourself injured and almost dying!”

Rhodes’ bout of righteous anger sobered Anthony up and he felt guilty for behaving like a petulant child.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that, you know what I meant.”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Rhodes waved him off, “Now tell me what just happened between you and lover boy.”

“Oh Rhodes, I do believe this man will be the death of me.” He sighed dramatically and Rhodes chuckled at him.

“That bad huh?”

“Worse.” He deadpanned and proceeded to tell Rhodes what had happened. Although not as satisfying as Pepper’s reactions would be, Rhodes did make all the right faces and _oohed_ and _aahed_ at the correct places.

Speaking of the devil, he needed to write Pepper soon. It needed to be a long an extensive, entirely melodramatic, letter to update her on some developments. He had no doubt that she knew everything already but it was always good to provide his perspective on things every now and then.

He also needed to relay the information he got to Lady Christine and see what SWORD makes of it.

Stephen returned later, as promised, and brought along some special herbal tea with him. Dandelion tea, he said. Tasted like shit. Stephen laughed himself hoarse at the various expletives that escaped Anthony’s outraged mouth.

After he composed himself he explained to Anthony that it was good for his health and Anthony retorted that he’d sooner die than take another sip of that abomination.

Tea time became a routine of theirs. Every evening of the past week Stephen would visit him, check on his wound, and present him with a new herbal tea to try.

Red clover, nettle, elderflower, motherwort, and even regular tea but with dandelion honey. Anthony was very skeptical of that last one but he tried it after Stephen promised him it wasn’t as awful as the dandelion tea. He took a very small sip and found it to his liking. Half a cup later and it was heaven.

He ended up drinking three cups, much to Stephen’s amusement and delight.

Stephen changed his bandage on the fifth day and deemed him healed enough to move on his own and whenever he wanted with the promise of taking it easy.

In turn, Anthony made him promise to keep their tea routine and relocate it to the workshop above for he was quite sick of sitting in the laboratory for this long. Stephen agreed easily and Anthony was quite pleased with himself for that accomplishment.

He wrote the letter to Pepper and asked Stephen to deliver it for him since he would be visiting her father the next day.

He also decided to tell Stephen everything he had been keeping a secret.

There was only one place he felt comfortable enough to share his entire life story in with someone who knew next to nothing about him.

Oh how he missed it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!  
> sorry about the late update i’ve been going through a hard time lately and i couldn’t write.
> 
> but they’re here! they’re queer! and they’re.... being cockblocked skdjjsjsns
> 
> this one is dedicated to mar💖 may it help ease the pain of ‘a little life’
> 
> tell me what you think!
> 
> Buongiorno Tesoro : good morning my darling
> 
> Grazie a te? Niente : thanks to you? nothing


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering who’s the real mvp in this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry in advance for this monstrosity of a chapter skksks i really had to address a lot of things here.
> 
> enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Pepper**

The sky outside her window was showing signs of an approaching dawn. The pitch black faded into light blue into orange. The moon was still visible in the night sky, along with a few stars dotting the space here and there, yet sun was threatening to peek from beyond the tree line.

Christine stirred in her arms and Pepper diverted her attention from the sky outside to the sleeping face of her lover. Christine had spent the night with her as was customary for them every fortnight. It wasn’t a perfect arrangement, but they must make do with what they have.

Pepper remembers vividly the conversation they had the previous night about Anthony’s condition and the matter of the new doctor. The first being her primary concern, Anthony had a penchant for getting injured regularly but that didn’t make her worry any less. He was her childhood friend, more of a brother now, even though there was a time when they thought they suited each other, but they were young at that time and did not know much about themselves. They remember that time fondly now, though, especially how Queen Maria was frustrated with both of them for not seeing how they didn’t match each other at all. Despite her opinion of the match, she still supported them, because that was the kind of woman she was.

After Christine convinced her that Anthony was indeed alright and how the doctor had cleared him to walk that same day, they moved on to the topic of the doctor himself; Christine was completely enamored with him. Pepper would have been jealous if she hadn’t known how much her Christine appreciated a great mind capable of keeping pace with her, and not belittle her intellect for being a woman.

Apparently, the good doctor was all that and more. Christine spoke very highly of him and how they have been meeting on almost a daily basis for over two weeks now for tea and discussions at Wong’s. She told her Wong, despite not showing it, respected and trusted the doctor now. Especially after he was brought to the injured prince and treated him without telling a soul anything. He did not even tell Christine and Wong, whom he had become close to.

It didn’t hurt that he was recommended by old Swinton himself, a man whom Queen Maria had trusted with Anthony’s life.

She needed to confirm everything to herself, though. If anything, she needed to see for herself why everyone was so charmed by this fellow.

Hence, the meeting she had planned for today. If all went well, and she deemed him trustworthy enough, she would try and recruit him to their cause.

“Does your mind ever stop working?” She flinched at the sound of Christine’s voice tearing her out of her reverie. She looked down at her and saw she was fully awake now, looking out of the window she saw the first rays of the sun were shooting up from the tree line and chasing away the dark of the night sky.

She must have been lost in her thoughts for a while, then.

She pressed a kiss to Christine’s forehead and smiled down at her, “I have a lot to think about.”

Christine hummed and nuzzled her face into Pepper’s neck, and Pepper brought her arms around Christine’s slender body and pressed her closer, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her hair. She had always smelled of lavenders and Pepper loved the flowers now more because of it.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m a puppeteer with too many puppets to control at the same time. I feel like the strings will get tangled around my fingers and cut them.” She closed her eyes briefly and opened them to see Christine looking at her concernedly.

“Pepper, my truest love, you are the most capable person I know.” she brought her hands up to cup Pepper’s face, “And you have me by your side. You have me, and Anthony, and Rhodes, and Everhart, and Wong, and your father, among others. You will never be left alone to bear the weights of this by yourself, alright?”

Pepper nodded and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling her to her chest again and holding her close.

“Rhodes would be on his way here by now.” Came Christine’s muffled voice a few moments later. She followed her statement with a kiss to Pepper’s neck.

Their brief private time together was coming to an end. They would see each other again later that night for the monthly SWORD meeting, but it would be in a professional setting to discuss important developments.

Pepper sighed mournfully and pulled back from her lover to gaze at her lovely face.

“I am going to sound like a petulant child but I don’t want you to leave.”

Christine smiled at her sadly, “I know, my love. I don’t want to leave you either.” She brought her hand up to caress Pepper’s cheek gently, “There is no place I would rather be than by your side, but this is our lot in life.”

Pepper turned to kiss Christine’s hand where it lay on her cheek.

“I promise you this, beloved: one day we will get our happy ending and we will get to spend all our days together.”

Christine smiled at her warmly, “From anyone else and I wouldn’t believe it, but you, I know you, and I know if you put your mind to something you would achieve it one way or another.”

“I am glad I have your vote of confidence, sweetheart.” Pepper smirked down at her and Christine narrowed her eyes at her mischievously.

“I would chase that smirk away now, but we have no time and I must go freshen up before Rhodes comes knocking.”

Pepper reluctantly let her go and watched as she pulled the sheets away to reveal her naked body, wriggling suggestively in front of Pepper before letting out a melodic laugh and getting up to move towards the wardrobe. Pepper bit her lip at the sight her paramour presented, her bare skin bathed in the orange tinged rays of sunlight, tousled auburn hair falling over shoulder and breast, delicate porcelain fingers wrapped around the handles of the oaken wardrobe and pulling them out to open it. She collected her belongings and went to take a quick bath before the colonel arrived.

Pepper sighed again and decided that was enough dalliance, it was time for her to get out of bed and prepare to greet her friend.

Rhodes arrived just a few minutes after Pepper had freshened up and dressed. She opened the door for him and was greeted by the sight of him surrounded by sunlight like a halo of heavenly light. Befitting, she thought, of the man who bore everything thrown at him with such grace and competence. He never refused a request, nor complained about taking on all the extra responsibilities they threw at him. He even volunteered to escort Christine from and back to the palace for these stolen nights. He was truly their guardian angel and caretaker whether he believed it when Pepper continuously told him or not.

“Rhodes!” She exclaimed and threw herself at him and he engulfed her slim body in his strong arms for a quick hug before letting go.

“I saw you not twelve hours ago, Pepper. What’s all this excitement for?” he laughed breathlessly.

“Oh nothing, just some appreciation for my favorite colonel.”

He squinted at her suspiciously, “Hmm why do I feel like I’m going to be roped into something here?”

She batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

“Oh no, that’s the Anthony Face of False Innocence. I already don’t like this.”

She chuckled and linked her arm in his, leading him inside to the drawing room.

“Come now, Rhodes, don’t be such a spoilsport. We’re merely going to sit down for a talk until Christine finishes preparing and graces us with her presence.”

She pushed him down to sit on one of the sofas and sat next to him. He sighed an exaggerated, dramatic sigh that would put Anthony’s dramatic sighs to shame and turned to face her.

“I already know I won’t be escaping this, so go on, start your interrogation.”

She grinned at him unabashedly, “Perfect! Now, what can you tell me about Doctor Strange?”

True to his military training, he gave her a short yet informative report about what he knew of the doctor’s background, the first time he saw him, why he trusted him with Anthony’s life, and what he thinks about his and Anthony’s connection.

“Pepper, I’m telling you this now, this is not just a mere attraction for Anthony. I know my friend well, he has feelings for the doctor, and this is deeper than what you might think.”

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows in thought. The doctor showed no signs of ill intent so far, on the contrary; if Rhodes is to be believed, he knew about Anthony’s ‘side work’ quite early and kept quiet about it, which gives him more points in Pepper’s good books. Anyone who keeps Anthony’s secrets and protects him is good with her. He even made time to check on him every day even when it was not needed, and that was more than almost the entirety of the people around Anthony do.

The matter of Anthony’s affections is another thing altogether. As his closest friend she wants him happy, of course, but that doesn’t mean she won’t do her best to protect him from the doctor if he so chose to break his heart. God help anyone who stood between Anthony and his happiness.

Christine had informed her that Anthony gifted the doctor his mother’s greenhouse, and she wondered if the doctor understood the significance of it. It was true that Anthony often tended to give extravagant gifts freely, too freely sometimes, but the greenhouse belonged to Maria. That enough told her how much the doctor has wormed his way into Anthony’s heart.

“Pepper.” Rhodes’ voice drew her back into the here and now, “I haven’t been much in the company of the doctor, but I believe there is hope for something there.”

That was interesting.

“What makes you think so?”

“I may have… unknowingly interrupted a moment between them the day after the incident.” He said and winced when Pepper smacked him on the arm.

“Rhodes!” she chided, “Why would you ever do such a thing!”

“I didn’t know!” He protested and put his hands up in surrender when she raised her hand to strike again.

“Now I have to do damage control!” She moaned, “Why are you all so incompetent in these matters?!”

“Easy now, love.” Came Christine’s voice from the other side of the room, “I think Rhodes should be excused on the count of being worried over our trouble magnet of a prince.”

“Thank you!” said Rhodes, gesturing at her with his hand, “At least there’s _someone_ on my side.”

Christine chuckled and came to stand behind Pepper, placing her hands on her shoulders and massaging the skin there.

“Come now, Rhodes. I was merely upset about the wasted opportunity.”

“So was Anthony.” He snorted.

“Oh god, what did he do?” asked Christine, entirely too eager. Pepper couldn’t blame her for it, she was very curious to know how Anthony reacted as well.

“Oh you should have seen his face, he looked like someone made him chew up a whole basket of lemons.”

The trio erupted in snickers over the shared joy of inconveniencing their prince.

When they sobered up, Pepper turned to Christine, “We must bring them closer together, then! That’s our new mission.” Then she turned to Rhodes, “You will be helping us too.”

“Oh no.” He shook his head vehemently, “I want no part in this. I already deal with Anthony’s trouble enough, I don’t want to add his love life to the mix as well.”

“Oh come on, it sounds fun!” Pepper said and got up to her feet, “Where’s your sense of adventure, Rhodes?”

“In the dungeons.” He deadpanned, “Under lock and key, and under the promise of never seeing the light of day again.”

Christine giggled and made her way around the soft, offered her hand to Rhodes and pulled him up, “Well, you will be doing it anyway, my dear.”

He sighed and looked upwards as if asking the heavens for interference. When no one came to his aid, he shot them a resigned look, “What do I need to do, then?”

“That’s the spirit!” Said Pepper and clapped her hands together, “Here’s what we’re going to do…”

The plan was split in three phases: phase one was gauging the doctor’s true opinion of the prince, phase two was exposing the doctor to all of the prince’s finer points, and phase three was finding excuses to leave them alone together whenever the chance arose.

Since Pepper was scheduled to meet with him that afternoon it was agreed that she would be responsible for phase one. Christine, having become a close friend to the doctor, would be responsible for phase two, and taking pity on poor Rhodes, they would all work together on phase three.

After being done planning for their new mission, the trio dispersed. Rhodes and Christine left, promising to be back later that night for the meeting, and Pepper went to spend some time going over the week’s reports until breakfast time.

Her morning passed in a blur of activity and soon enough she found herself sitting in the foyer waiting for the doctor to arrive.

She had her poetry book in hand, flipping over a page, when the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the man she had been so eager to meet.

A maid went to open the door while Pepper put her book away on the table next to her chair. Her father was also in the room, sitting on the sofa she and Rhodes had occupied that morning. He put away his reading glasses and book and smoothed away any creases on his suit.

The maid soon emerged with a tall gentleman walking behind her, he was slim, well dressed, and extremely handsome. Oh, Anthony knew how to choose them.

“Your grace, my lady,” He greeted them both and approached, shaking hands with Pepper’s father before turning to her and inclining his head.

“Doctor Strange.” Greeted Duke Potts, smiling warmly, “I’ve heard much about you, young man.”

“Good things, I hope.” Replied the doctor, taking off his top hat and sitting on the sofa after the duke gestured for him to make himself comfortable.

“I’ve met up with Prince Anthony last week, he spoke very highly of you.”

“Oh.” The doctor breathed softly, “I… that was very kind of him, I’m certain he exaggerated quite a bit.”

Pepper’s eyes zeroed in on the faint pink dusting the doctor’s sharp cheekbones.

 _Good sign_ , she nodded to herself.

“And I am certain he did not!” replied her father.

After exchanging pleasantries and being offered refreshments, the doctor and the duke moved to another room for the examination.

Pepper returned to her poetry book and waited for them to finish. It didn’t take long for the men to return, and she turned to the doctor with hopeful eyes, “Well? What ails him so, doctor?”

“Osteoarthritis.” Answered the doctor, opening his case and retrieving a few items, “I am going to prescribe him a few items to help with the pain.”

He handed her some coca leaf and a few gold coated opium pills should the pain become too severe.

“You will have to excuse me, doctor.” Interrupted her father, and they both turned to him, “I’m afraid I have an appointment with the King Regent I must attend to.”

“Of course your grace.” Nodded the doctor, “Would you like me to accompany you to the palace, then?”

“Oh no, I must insist you stay for tea!” interjected Pepper, seizing her chance to have a talk with the doctor alone.

“Oh… I suppose I can make time for tea.” He told her with a small upturn of his lips.

After her father left, they relocated to the garden for their tea. The small round white table and two chairs were tucked in the far corner of the garden, offering an intimate, private setting that was needed for the conversation they were going to be having.

Not that the doctor knew that, of course. He looked quite confused but hid it well behind a polite façade. Pepper was just excellent at reading people, and could see beyond most people’s masks.

They sat opposite each other and the maid served them tea and scones before curtseying and promptly leaving them to their privacy.

“Doctor Strange.”

“Lady Potts.”

“How was your stay at the palace so far?” She inquired politely, delicately holding her teacup and taking a careful sip.

“Quite interesting.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, “How so?”

“Well,” he started, “for starters, my patients are quite different from the patients I used to treat at the hospital.” He paused for a moment to thing about his answer, “more… ostentatious?”

She chuckled at the uncertainty in his voice, like she would take offense at his directness.

“Oh trust me, doctor, they can be more than that. I’ve dealt with them for years when I was still working there.”

They conversed like that for the better half of an hour. She started with light questions to ease him into the interrogation that would soon follow, and he reciprocated by asking her about her life and interests as well. She informed him they had mutual friends in Christine, Wong, and Anthony, and that made him more relaxed and forthcoming. She felt bad briefly about goading him into being more open with her, but all was in the name of Anthony’s safety and the greater good.

Finally she felt like it was time to take a more direct approach.

“Say, doctor, how do you know the prince so well that he gives such high praise of you?”

“Well, Lady Potts he-“

“Call me Virginia, please.” She interrupted, “Lady Potts was my mother.”

“Ah alright then, on the condition that you call me Stephen.”

“Agreed.” She fixes him with a radiant smile, “Now, _Stephen_ , you were saying?”

“Ah yes, I met him quite early, actually. Not three days into starting my work and this young man barges in my work room, _while I’m treating someone_ , acting like he owns the place. I had not the slightest clue who he was, mind, but he was favoring a leg, and I couldn’t send him away…”

He proceeded to recount to her the details of their first meeting and the encounters that followed in the past month, with a gentle fond look on his face. Pepper did not think he realized exactly how much he was giving away just by that soft expression and the spark in his eyes when he talked about the prince.

She was convinced now that there was something more than a mere feeling of friendship, or respect, for the prince. Perhaps he himself did not know it yet, but that did not mean it was not there, and if Pepper had to dig and unearth it herself then god help her and someone hand her a shovel.

“Have you seen him lately?” she asked carefully, “He has been unusually quiet this past week.”

“Oh, his highness has been busy with some new project in his workshop.” He answered without missing a beat, “I’m afraid I’ve not the faintest clue how weaponsmithing works, so I couldn’t say what project he could be so occupied with.” He finished with a benign smile that would fool anyone, but Lady Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was not anyone, and she could see the nervousness behind it.

He’s willing to lie to protect Anthony’s secret even though he’s uncomfortable doing it.

Good.

“Lady Virginia, if you don’t mind me asking,” He said a while later, “could you perhaps tell me about Queen Maria?”

Pepper cocked her head to the side slightly, “Of course. Why do you ask, though?”

He looked over the garden, eyes scanning the shrubs and flowers lining it, and sighed.

“Christine told me about the greenhouse that the prince had gifted me belonging to the Queen, and I have been curious for some time to know what she was like, personally. I could ask the prince but I’m not sure I won’t open any wounds and hurt him in the process.”

She smiled at him warmly. He truly did care for Anthony, if that was indeed his reasoning for not asking him about Maria.

“I will tell you about her, fret not.” She reassured him.

He sat up straighter and gave her his full attention as she started to tell him about the queen. She told him how she had first met the queen when she was a child, and that the queen was immediately charmed by the little ginger girl with the gap between her front teeth. He laughed at the story of how she introduced Pepper to Anthony and how they instantly connected and became an inseparable duo, despite Anthony being a chaotic force of nature that caused raucous everywhere he went. She had been stuck fixing the messes he made ever since they were young, but she couldn’t ask for a better friend.

Queen Maria had been very supportive of her and had taken her under her wing, especially after her mother died. She groomed Pepper to be one of her Ladies-In-Waiting and made it quite clear that people were to treat Pepper as they would a daughter of her own flesh and blood.

She got misty eyed remembering all these fond memories she had of the queen, and Stephen had the grace to discreetly pass her a handkerchief while focusing too intently on a random shrub.

“So you see,” she said finally, folding Stephen’s handkerchief neatly in her lap, “she really was the best person I have ever known and the world is all the poorer that she’s not in it anymore.”

Stephen gazed at the expanse of the garden contemplatively for a few moments.

“Anthony doesn’t talk about her.” The words came out in a whispered mutter. Pepper didn’t think it was meant to be said out loud so she ignored it for the sake of saving him the embarrassment of calling him out on the name slip.

They stayed quiet like that, just enjoying the cool breeze in the garden ruffling their hair and clothes. Pepper could see now what it is about the doctor that charmed even Wong into befriending him. He was, simply put, a good man.

It was clear in the way he acted with the information of Anthony leading a double life, with how he handled Christine and her intellect challenging ways, how he asked about Maria to understand Anthony better, among other things.

“Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed, “I have something for you! I forgot I even had it.” He chuckled nervously and shook his head, extending his hand into his jacket and pulling an envelope from the inside pocket. She took it with a perplexed expression, and he clarified, “It’s from the prince.”

She breathed a quiet “ah” and opened the sealed letter. The seal was a plain one, hence why she didn’t recognize it.

She tried and failed to contain her mirth at the contents of the letter. Anthony was really one of a kind.

_“My dearest ravishing Pepper,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I miss you dearly and wish this injury would heal quickly so I could visit you as soon as possible. As I’m sure Rhodes informed you already, I am well and on my way to full recovery. My good doctor patched me up quite efficiently, so fret not._

_Speaking of my doctor…_

_Just._

_Look._

_At._

_Him._

_Have you ever seen a man more beautiful? I can promise you, you have not._

_Take care of him and don’t torment him too much, I don’t want him to run away now I haven’t even made any advances._

_With all my love and eternal gratitude,_

_A.E”_

Pepper’s face broke into a big smile and all traces of sadness that lingered from speaking about Maria were chased by Anthony’s hilarity. Honestly, he always had that effect on her, god bless him.

She read the letter a few more times, then placed it on her chest for a moment. She looked up to see Stephen’s expression slightly pinched but he smiled at her when their eyes met.

“My Anthony has a penchant for the dramatics.” She explained and watched as his smile dimmed a bit when she said ‘My Anthony’. Oh she was having too much fun with this.

He hummed in response and looked back at the garden. She put the letter back into the envelope, and placed it on the table and decided it was time to tell him the truth of this meeting.

“Stephen.” his attention was pulled from the garden back to her, his eyebrows furrowed in an unspoken question, “How is Anthony recovering from his wound?” she asked calmly and watched his expression change from puzzled, to shocked. His posture was rigid and he didn’t breathe for a few seconds, then he slumped back into his chair and fixed her with a resigned look.

“You know.” It wasn’t a question, merely a statement.

“I know.” She confirmed.

“I had wondered what caused a fine young lady such as yourself to invite over a man you just met.”

She chuckled, “An interrogation was due, I’m afraid. I had to make sure you were to be trusted with Anthony’s wellbeing even if everyone had already given you the vote of confidence.

“Everyone? Who do you mean?” his puzzled expression cleared a moment later at her raised eyebrow, “Ah. Christine and Wong.”

“In addition to Anthony himself and Colonel Rhodes, yes.” She nodded.

“I’m relieved.” He confessed, “I had feared that he only had Rhodes to help him. I’m glad he has all these fine people on his side.”

“He has you now, too.” The faint blush made a return and it looked absolutely charming on him. No wonder Anthony was head over heels for him, the man was a piece of art.

“There’s one more thing you need to know…”

He remained calm throughout her explanation of their secret organization and its origin, the only thing that changed was the various degrees of raised eyebrows as her story progressed. She glossed over the details of Anthony’s kidnapping as it wasn’t her story to tell, and if the doctor noticed it he said nothing.

She hadn’t ever had to explain their origin like that to anyone, but it felt good to share their story. They’ve had the same key members for years, and she loved them all dearly, but it got tedious sometimes. Stephen provided a fresh perspective and would be a much needed addition to the team.

“There’s a meeting happening tonight,” she leaned in to tell him, “and I want you to attend and see for yourself how things work. If all is to your liking, you may join us as an honorary member from now on. I say honorary because you have no combat nor stealth skills, I hope you understand.” She winced slightly in apology.

“Of course! Don’t worry about it, I have no intention to spy or fight, anyway.”

“Good. So, are you joining us?”

He contemplated his answer for a few moments, then nodded his assent.

She clapped her hands together once and extended a hand to shake his, “Marvelous.”

A few hours later, after her father returned and she informed him of what occurred between her and the doctor, they had supper and prepared for the arrival of the members.

They relocated to the cellar, as it was rearranged to accommodate the people attending. It was lit by lanterns that cast a warm glow on the dark room, giving it a welcoming air. A pin board was set against one of the walls and was filled with pictures of various people, pinned and connected to each other with red thread. Small pieces of paper containing scribbled notes and questions littered the board between pictures.

A total of fifteen chairs were arranged in front of the board. The usual number of people attending ranged from eight to twelve, as some of them often worked undercover and couldn’t attend. They would get informed of the details of what was discussed at a later time when they report back.

Pepper led Stephen down the staircase and into the cellar. He surveyed the room critically and zeroed in on the pin board, moving towards it and giving it a cursory look. He turned to her with a shocked expression a moment later and pointed to the picture on the top: the King Regent, Obadiah.

“Remember how I told you about the King and Queen’s sudden unexplained illness and how it was incurable?” she asked and he nodded dazedly. She raised her eyebrows at him pointedly, waiting for him to connect the dots.

“Poison.” He whispered, horrified, “Does his highness know?”

“I tried telling him but he refuses to believe his uncle has anything to do with it.” She sighed and took a seat. It was a shame, really. The lengths Anthony would go to protect those he loves, only for it to result in a knife to his back.

“But if the King Regent is proven to be corrupt…?” He turned back to the board with a troubled expression.

“That would mean Anthony gets crowned king.” She finished for him, “Anthony wants nothing to do with the crown, which is why Obadiah was set to get it even before he poisoned the King and Queen. He prefers to work in his workshop and fight the good fight.”

Stephen frowned and moved to pace around the room. He turned to say something but was interrupted by footsteps of people descending the staircase.

The newcomers revealed themselves to be none other than her father, Christine, Everhart, Wong, and Rhodes. They always use different secret tunnels to gather somewhere safe and Leave secretly together for the meeting.

“Doctor Strange!” exclaimed Christine with a bright smile, “I had no idea you would be joining us tonight!” she aimed a pointed look at Pepper, which Pepper returned with a grin and rose to meet them.

“Well, yes it was quite unexpected of Lady Virginia to… grace me with all this information at once.” He gave Pepper a lopsided smile.

“You mean to say she cornered you, then blindsided you by dumping everything on you at once.” Rhodes snorted.

Stephen hid his laugh with a suspicious cough that had Pepper glare at him. He raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

“Now now, gentlemen.” Interjected her father, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You wouldn’t want to have your leader cross with you now, would you?”

Rhodes mumbled something under his breath and Christine kicked him lightly in the shin.

Pepper huffed and turned to reclaim her seat and wait for the others to arrive.

They started trickling in one by one until there were thirteen people in total in the room.

“Welcome back everyone.” Greeted Pepper, standing in front of the board and facing the small crown of people seated in front of her, “As you can see, we have a new member tonight.” That got her a collective cheer aimed at Stephen, who held his head high and nodded at them, “This is Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange to those who do not know him. Doctor Strange, these are the key members of SWORD.”

She proceeded to introduce him to Millicent of the docks, the twins Hugo and Ivan of Southwark, Josephine of Whitechapel, Silas of Lambeth, and Lord Humphrey of Westminster. Each member was responsible for their corresponding area and the activities happening in it.

“Now that everyone knows everyone, we may commence.” She said and turned to Silas, “Silas, if you will, give us your report on what happened the night of the warehouse meeting.”

“Yes m’lady.” Grunted the old man and stood to address his fellows.

She watched Stephen’s expressions shift in various states of alarm and distress throughout the meeting. She forgot how much more alarming it was for someone outside their order to hear of such details.

Silas reported that after the fight ended, the Ten Rings had taken out the crates and the bodies of the dead and loaded them in the carriages and left quickly.

Rhodes interjected that he had taken one of the bombs and delivered it to someone to break it apart and figure out the type of poison they used, for its potency was truly frightening.

Her father excused himself and left some time later and others contributed with their reports as well and they added more information to the pin board.

Pepper leaned back and watched the proceedings with a critical eye. They would need to be careful and discreet if they wanted to link the Ten Rings to Hammer and Obadiah respectively and bring them all down.

Her eyes scanned the faces of the members one by one, lingering on Christine who caught her gaze and gave her a quick distracted smile. She found herself focusing on Stephen again.

She wondered how he was taking all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey: hi i’m james rhodes, war hero and lesbian protector. pleased to meet you.
> 
> skhdjsjs what did you guys think of this one?


End file.
